Dream Catcher
by YoGurlB
Summary: Leah has to protect her son and Nessie from the Volturi. She is forced to leave her husband and pack behind while fighting for safety. What happens when she returns to La Push thirteen years later?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

**I promise I tried to push this idea to the back of my mind while I'm still working on **_**Choices**_**. It's been nagging at me all day and I figured why not let it out. This story is going to be very different from my last ones. I usually don't make Nessie such a prominent part of my stories but you'll see why she's important once everything gets started**_**.**_** Enough of my blabbing… here is the start to my new story, **_**Dream Catcher. **_**Enjoy.**

Leah rubbed her swollen belly as Jacob flitted around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Leah laughed as Jacob hit his head on the cabinet above him.

"What's so funny," Jacob asked, grinning at his pregnant wife.

"You trying to cook a simple meal. It's just bacon and eggs, calm down," Leah replied. She chuckled when she saw Jacob drop an egg on the floor. He cursed under his breath as he tried to pick it up with his fingers. "Let me help you before you burn the house down."

"No, no, no. You sit down and take a load off your feet," Jacob said. He placed his hands on Leah's waist and forced her back down to her seat. "Your feet are huge baby."

"Hey!" Leah playfully smacked Jacob on the arm, earning a quick apology from him. "It's your fault I'm like this anyway."

"Oh it is huh? I believe you were the one who jumped my bones," Jacob said, wiping the egg from the floor. He huffed when the egg continued to slide out of his hands.

"Jake seriously let me do that," Leah pressed, standing up once again. Jacob rushed to her side and placed his hands on her waist.

"Leah have a seat before you over work yourself. I don't you hurting yourself or my son," Jacob said, kissing her stomach. "Sit." He said again when Leah tried to protest.

"Ugh, I'm pregnant not disabled. Geez," Leah sighed and plopped down on the chair. "Hurry up with our breakfast before me and Jayden starve to death."

"Order up ma'am," Jacob kissed Leah's lips and turned back to the stove.

Three months later everything turned for the worst. The Volturi was coming back for Nessie and they had written the Cullens a letter explaining that they were interested in the next Alpha too. Although shape-shifters were vampires natural born enemies, the Volturi was interested in having a 'guard dog'. Alice was blinded with a shape-shifter being involved in the plan so no one knew when they were coming. The sooner Nessie and Jayden were protected, the better.

"So you're telling me I have to leave my pack behind? Jacob that's some bullshit! I'm co-Alpha, it's my job to protect this tribe," Leah yelled as Jacob told her the plan. "And why do I have to babysit the demon spawn leech? I didn't sign up for this shit when I joined you." Leah paced back and forth with Jayden nestled in her arms. "This is why they should have left a long time ago. Tell me why you allowed them to stay again?"

"Would you just calm down and watch your mouth in front of him." Leah covered her mouth when she realized she had cursed in front of the baby. Jayden looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Jay." She kissed his forehead and he cooed. "But don't you think this is a bad idea? I can't…I can't leave you behind to fight these leeches alone. I'm your wife, your mate, and your partner in this pack. I'm not going. .period." Leah rolled her eyes as Jacob opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm also trying to protect our son Leah." Jacob threw his arm around her shoulders. "Those bastards aren't laying a finger on my child."

"But why can't I help? You know I can help too and Nessie can protect herself. Hell she's half vampire, I'm sure she can protect herself. Jay can stay with my mom," Leah added.

"No he needs to be completely out of harm's way. You can come back right after it's all over, I promise." Jacob kissed Leah's forehead before kissing his son's.

_One month later_

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Leah pouted. She wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and threw her arms around Jacob's neck. "Please keep me updated on what the hell is happening."

"Don't cry baby, everything will be fine." More tears rolled down Leah's cheeks as Jacob kissed her cheek. "Take care of my son okay? I'll send for you once this is all over."

"I should be here with you fighting those bastards," Leah replied.

"Leah it's time," Alice announced.

"Don't you see I'm trying to tell me husband good-bye," Leah snapped. Alice simply smiled and closed the door to the limo. "Why do they have to do everything big?" Leah asked, referencing to the limo awaiting her.

"I love you so much. I promise you everything will be okay. Let me tell Jay bye," Jacob pecked Leah's lips and walked over to the limo. Jayden grinned and babbled as Jacob picked him up from his car seat. "I'll see you later little man. Take care of mommy for me okay?" Jayden giggled. "Okay you should get going Lee. I love you." Jacob captured Leah's lips with his own.

Leah broke away and pulled Jacob in for one last hug. "I love you too. I love you enough to do this stupid shit."

"Lee?"

"Sorry. Stupid stuff. I better go before I change my mind. Tell my mom to stop freaking out and I'll call her when I get where ever the hell they're sending us. Bye Jake."

Jacob grabbed her hand. "It's not bye, it's see you later." Jacob pecked Leah's lips one last time and helped her in the limo. He strapped Jayden in his seat and closed the door. He tapped the top of the limo and it pulled off. Leah peaked out the back window as her pack and the Cullen's waved.

"Here goes nothing," Nessie said.

"Yep," Leah replied.

**There's the prologue for you guys. The next chapter will have a lot more detail about what the hell is going on. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so happy with the response I got from the first chapter because I wasn't sure if people would like it at first. **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. It all belongs to S. Meyer (with the exception of Jayden). **

They finally arrived at their destination after what felt like hours of flying. Jayden was sound asleep once they reached the home in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. The home belonged to Carlisle and Esme when they decided to get away from Forks for a few years. Leah didn't understand why they had a home in one of the sunniest places on earth but it was beautiful. The house wasn't as fancy as the one in Forks, but Leah could live without the glitz. Her task was to keep her son and Nessie out of harm's way.

"I never understood why they have this house. They never actually use it," Nessie said as the car stopped in front of the house.

"That's your family for ya," Leah replied. Jayden stirred in his sleep as Leah pulled him out of his car seat. "Come on little man."

"I bet he's exhausted after that trip, I know I am." Nessie pulled her suitcases from the trunk and helped Leah with Jayden's bags. "Can I put him in bed once we get settled?"

"No I got it. He gets really fussy when he doesn't see my face before bed," Leah lied. She didn't want a half leech getting too comfortable with her child. Unlike Jacob, she wasn't super comfortable with the Cullens. She had just gotten to the point where she could stomach their scent.

"I understand, you don't want me around him. It's fine Leah, I totally understand." Nessie smiled sweetly to mask her irritation. She tried her hardest to be nice to Leah, even when she insulted her family. Nessie carried the bags to the door and waited for Leah to get everything else out of the limo.

**Later that night**

"Yes Jacob everything is great. The weather is perfect and I am going to love living with your best friend's daughter. Life is great," Leah said sarcastically. She had just laid Jayden down for bed and called Jacob for the third time that day.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Nessie is good with staying out of the way. She's a good kid," Jacob replied, attempting to calm his wife's nerves. Leah twirled her wedding ring around her finger while Jacob lectured her on how to deal with Nessie. She didn't need to be lectured about how to cooperate with a demon spawn. She would just keep her distance and let Nessie have her space. "She's a normal teenage girl Lee."

"No she's far from normal. We all are. Anything from the Volturi yet?"

"Nope, I'm sure it'll be awhile," Jacob sighed.

Leah stopped pacing. Be awhile? How long did he expect her to wait around for the damn vampire royalty? "What do you mean awhile?"

"They really don't know when they're coming. Alice can't see anything with them having Jayden in their plans. I'm thinking they did this on purpose so they can blind side us."

Leah closed her eyes and counted to ten. It wouldn't be fair for her to blow up on Jacob because he was just trying to keep his family safe, but did he really think she was going to stay away long? "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not staying away for a long time so tell Alice she better figure it out."

"Trust me, I'm irritated too. You think I enjoy being away from you guys?" Leah could hear the frustration in his voice. Jacob was a family man; he didn't like the fact that he couldn't protect them from La Push. What if something happened there and he wasn't by their side? Ever since the Cullens told him about the Volturi coming after Nessie and Jayden, he was worried. He could have kicked himself a thousand times for not making them leave after the first battle with the Volturi.

"This is crazy! They should have been banned from Forks and this shit wouldn't be happening," Leah replied. She turned around to find Nessie watching her from the hallway.

"Jayden's awake," she said flatly.

"Okay, thanks. I have to go feed Jayden again. As usual he's being greedy; wonder where he gets that from," Leah chuckled lightly.

"Hmmm I have no idea." Jacob laughed. "Okay baby I'll talk to you later. Call me when you guys are up in the morning. Did you call your mom?"

"Yes, she was still freaking out but she'll get over it. Just like I have to." Leah whispered the last part, but she knew Jacob heard her.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he said sadly. "Get some rest and go feed my little man. Tell I said hi and I love him. Gosh I miss you already."

"I miss you too." Leah replied. "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later?"

"Yep. Bye Jake."

"Bye."

Leah stuffed her phone in her pocket and grabbed Jayden's diaper bag. How in the world was she going to take care of a baby by herself? Sure she had Nessie there to help her, but did she really want her getting attached to her? Leah shook the nagging thoughts from her head and hurried to her son's bedroom.

**The Next Week **

"Why don't you like me," Nessie asked as she sat at the dinner table.

Leah swallowed a mouth full of roast. "I never said I didn't like you."

"You don't have to say it, I can feel it. Plus you act like I'm a burden on you or something. I could have protected myself ya know," Nessie continued.

Leah wiped the corners of her mouth and sat her fork down. She could feel the tension thicken in the room. Jayden grinned at Nessie as he smashed potatoes on his cheeks. "Jay that's gross. But I don't mean to come off as a bitch…I mean I don't intend to come off as a ditch." Nessie frowned. "I'm trying to stop cursing in front of the baby." Nessie nodded. "I won't sit here and lie about being happy about this current situation. I won't lie and say I love your family because I don't. It's nothing personal against you."

"Hmmm I think it's something against me. You've never liked me. I think you're jealous of the relationship I have with Jacob," Nessie said. Her lips curved into a smirk earning a growl from Leah.

"Wanna play in your play pen Jay Jay," Leah cooed. She lifted Jayden from the high chair and took him to his playpen in the living room where she could keep an eye on him. She stomped back into the kitchen and turned Nessie's chair to face her. "Look here, I won't spoil you like your family did. I won't let you talk to me any ol' way you please because I don't play games. You understand me? I'm not jealous of the relationship you have with my husband. He considers you a niece and nothing else! I don't know what you're thinking in that pretty little head of yours but you better fix it. If you make another comment like that again I'll have to fix your little attitude myself. Got it?"

Nessie chuckled. "I've tried so hard to be nice to you Leah. You're jealous of my family because yours-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll see what a real ass whooping is. I refuse to argue with a naive little teenager."

"You wouldn't lay a finger on me because you're afraid of what Jacob will say to you. You're still mad about my existence because you had such a difficult time having children," Nessie hissed.

Before Leah could catch herself, she knocked Nessie backwards out of the chair. "Don't you ever bring my child into this!"

"You really want your baby to see you hitting on me," Nessie asked, glaring at Leah from the floor. She finally stood to her feet.

Leah turned to find Jayden staring between the two of them. She already felt like she wasn't cut out to be a good mother but she didn't need a teenager reminding her.

**Later that night**

Nessie plopped down next to Jayden on the couch. He was tucked under his mother's arm, playing with a teething ring.

"I'm sorry." Leah ignored Nessie's apology and tickled Jayden's sides. "Leah?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Are you really or is this just your way of getting out of punishment," Leah asked.

Nessie groaned. "I can't believe you put me on punishment."

"Well that's what happens in the real world when you get lippy. I'm not going to put up with that," Leah explained.

"I'm sorry for those things I said though. I was way out of line and all I wanted to do was push your buttons."

Leah nodded. "And why would you want to push my buttons?"

"Because I'm pissed off at Jacob." Leah glared. "We used to be so much closer until you two got together. He used to take me to the park, put together puzzles with me, he even played Barbies. But that all stopped when he started messing around with you. He barely even notices me now and that pisses me off. I guess I've been holding it in for a while and that's why I blew up on you earlier. Like I said, I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"I guess I can accept your apology but if it happens again I'll have to do more damage. Without Jayden looking on of course."

"It won't happen again," Nessie smiled. She ruffled Jayden's hair before getting up and heading toward her room. She let out a sigh of relief. That talk could have ended badly, but Leah had calmed down a lot since she had Jayden. Sure she was still the biggest hot head that Nessie knew, but she had to give Leah credit for calming her temper a little.

"Oh and Nessie?"

"Yes Leah?"

"You're still grounded for three weeks. I won't hesitate to add more if you want to get lippy again," Leah replied.

"Yes ma'am."

**Twelve Years Later **

Everything had changed. Relationships were being built and others were beginning to crumble. The Volturi still had not made their appearance and Alice still couldn't see anything. The situation was beginning to take a toll on Jacob and Leah's relationship. Leah wanted to come home but Jacob urged her to stay away to take care of their son. Jayden was twelve years old and his father had missed some of the most crucial parts of his life. He missed his first step, his first tooth, his first word. In the past few years, Jayden had gone from asking about his dad to not even wanting to talk to him on the phone. He was angry that his father was hurting his mother, at least that's how he saw it. He saw the look in his mother's eyes when another day went by and Jacob hadn't sent for them.

"Jayden your teacher is here," Nessie called out from the dining room. "Come in Mrs. Gregory. How are you today?"

"Oh I'm hanging in there beautiful. There's my handsome young man." Jayden took his spot at the table and pulled out his homework. The Cullen's hired a teacher for Jayden since he wasn't able to go to school.

"You heard from Jake today," Nessie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nope."

"What's going on with you two?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "I don't know, wish I could tell you."

"Is it the distance thing," Nessie pressed.

"He's just being an asshole about certain things."

"He misses you guys. I don't think he means anything by it," Nessie suggested.

Leah shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the stove.

**Thirteen years later **

Everyone had hit their breaking points, especially Leah. "I'm sick of this shit Jacob. If they were coming they would have been there by now. Why can't we come back home?"

"Leah I've told you a thousand times already. They keep sending people here to start wars. It's not safe for you or him," Jacob exclaimed.

"We've been away for thirteen years! This is ridiculous! I can't even hear you when I'm phased, that means I'm too far away from you."

Jacob groaned. "You think I enjoy this?"

"I didn't say you were but I'm getting tired of this. If you would have just forced them to go away we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Are we really going back to this?! Why are you blaming me for something that's out of my reach?"

"Well…"

"Fuck you Leah."

"No fuck you!" Tears began running down Leah's cheeks. Their fights were getting worse as time went by. They had gotten to the point where they didn't even say 'I love you' before hanging up. The tension between them was pulling them further apart.

"I don't even know why I'm still doing this," Jacob mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob stayed silent. "Well I don't know why I'm doing it either." The other end of the line went dead. "Hello?" Leah growled and slammed the phone back on the hook. That wasn't the first time one of them hung up before saying bye.

A loud crash came from the lower level. "Leah! Come quick," Nessie screamed. Leah heard a loud growl and another crash. She already knew what was happening before she hit the bottom step. The dining room floor was covered in glass, shredded clothes and a giant, tan wolf.

**Took me three days to get this out but I made it! Wooooo hoooo! I know this was a slow chapter but I'm trying to build the background first. How did you guys like Leah playing mommy to Nessie? HAHA! I always imagined Nessie acting bratty and being put in her place by Leah. We all know her parents wouldn't do it. Thanks for all the support! I'm super excited about this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! S. Meyer owns it all! **

"Nessie…go pack your things," Leah whispered, staring at the tan wolf in front of her. Jayden looked down at this paws and whimpered. Leah knew Jayden would phase one day, but of course the gene could only be triggered by the presence of vampires. Although Nessie was half vampire, Leah assumed Jayden would have phased much sooner since he had been around her for thirteen years.

"What?"

"Go pack your stuff. I'm gonna try to get him phased back," Leah said louder. Nessie stood in the same spot, staring back and forth between the wolf and Leah. "Nessie go!"

"Why am I packing?"

Leah growled in frustration. Did this girl have to know the answer to every question? Nessie took in Leah's angered expression and quickly climbed the steps. "Okay Jayden, mommy is going to need you to calm down. Think of something that makes you happy."

Jayden whimpered again. "Think of the beach or the little sea shells you used to collect when you were younger. You'll phase back as soon as you calm down."

Jayden's body began to transform back into its human form. "That's my boy, now come upstairs so we can get you some more clothes and pack your things." Leah didn't want to freak her son out by panicking, but they had to leave as soon as possible. She dialed Alice's number as they entered Jayden's room. "Alice? Ummm I need to get back to La Push as soon as possible. Could you get that set up for me?"

"What's going on," Alice asked.

"Just get that booked for me please; I can't really explain that right now," Leah replied, throwing clothes in her suitcase. Nessie rolled her suitcase into the room and sat on the edge of Leah's bed.

"Leah is everything okay? What's going on," she asked.

"I'll explain once we get out of here Nes. I don't want any freak outs before we leave. Just relax," Leah replied. She gave Nessie's shoulder a slight squeeze in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Okay, I'll go get Jayden."

"Thanks." Leah threw Nessie a small smile and finished her conversation with Alice.

**5 hours later**

Alice had gotten them a flight to Seattle as Leah requested. She wanted to think things out before going back home. Alice also told her about the stash of money in the safe so they could get a nice hotel suite until Leah was ready to go home.

"What's going on Leah," Nessie asked once Jayden was sleep. Leah peeked over at her son to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I think there were some vampires in the area. I couldn't smell them so they weren't too close but I think they triggered Jayden's wolf gene. We only phase when there are vampires around."

"How did they get past us though? I didn't smell anything either. You were patrolling our area right," Nessie asked.

Leah had to admit Nessie was very intelligent for her age. She and Leah had grown a little closer since their thirteen years together. They still bickered with each other from time to time, but Leah wasn't as mean and Nessie wasn't as annoying. "They may have not been close enough for us to sense them, but I didn't want to take any chances. Jacob told me the Volturi's been sending people every once in awhile. I guess they've tried to start wars but it never makes it that far because they kill them first."

Nessie didn't reply for a few minutes. "Do you wonder why they kept us away for so long?"

"All the time. I often feel like they were hiding things from us. Thirteen years is a long time and I can't believe nothing has happened since we've been gone." Leah rested her head on her hand.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I can help you get the truth out of them." Nessie winked. Leah smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber. At least Nessie agreed with her curiosity of what the hell was going on in La Push. Leah would surely find out soon and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

…**.**

"Mom I'm starving," Jayden complained. He had just eaten five sandwiches on the plane but of course the wolf in him was never full.

Leah threw her arm around his shoulders. "When are you not hungry? We'll get something as soon as we get to the hotel. Okay?"

Jayden groaned and placed his bags in the trunk. "Why do we have this fancy limo? What happened to being normal and getting a taxi?"

"Because Nessie's family loves to do it up. Right," Leah replied, raising an eyebrow towards Nessie.

"Right." The three of them climbed into the limo and were off to their hotel. Leah rested her head against the window and watched the rain drops fall. She fell asleep to Jayden and Nessie arguing about baseball being the best sport. Like his father, Jayden argued that football surpassed every sport in the world.

When they arrived at their hotel, it was already evening time. Leah hadn't talked to anyone since they had left Santo Domingo. She knew she had to call her mother sooner or later because Sue freaked out when she didn't hear from her. Once everything was set up in their suite, Leah decided to give her mother a ring.

"Hey sweetie. Everything okay," Sue yelled over loud voices in the background. "Would you guys shut it!? Sorry Lee, Samantha and Josh are going crazy over here."

Leah laughed. "Sounds like you're having trouble over there."

"Ugh, am I ever. What's going on? I expected to hear from you earlier today."

"I was kinda busy packing and getting everything ready to come back." Leah paced the room, preparing herself for her mother's reaction. Sue wasn't happy about the situation; in fact, she was the angriest about it. She tried to talk the rest of the Council out of it for years, but no one would budge. Her fellow Council members insisted that Leah and Jayden needed to stay away until matters were handled. Sue knew something was fishy about the Cullens and she didn't trust their story about the Volturi coming for her grandchild. What the hell would they want with a shape-shifter, their natural born enemy? Sue and Jacob had fallen out over the years because of how he was handling things. Jacob and Sam had probably changed the most over the years and it wasn't for the best. They had also fallen out over how Jacob was handling matters with his family.

Leah heard glass shatter in the background. "You're what?"

"I'm coming home soon. Probably no later than tomorrow night. I don't give two fucks about what Jacob or the Council has to say about it. Don't even tell Jacob I'm coming back, he can find out on his own," Leah snapped. She felt bad because she knew her mother had fought hard for her. "Don't tell anyone but Seth."

"But Lee…"

"Mom please do that one thing for me. I don't want him knowing I'm there until he finds out himself. He forced me to stay away this long, why does he deserve to know I'm coming back?" Sue could hear the pain in her daughter's voice and it only angered her more. What kind of husband sends his wife and child away for thirteen years? Like Leah, she kept thinking back to the times Jacob should have banned the Cullens from Forks. Sue believed the Cullen's spent too much time depending on the pack and not fighting their own battles.

"You know this will cause major problems right? But I'd do anything for my daughter, especially after everything you've gone through. When shall I expect you?"

Leah smiled. She knew her mother wouldn't let her down. "Around 8pm."

"Okay, I shall see you then. Would you two stop all that yelling, you're driving me up a wall," Sue shouted at the children playing in the background. "Sorry, they act just like their father, always cutting up."

"Doesn't surprise me, they are Sam's kids after all. I'm going to catch up on some sleep before we head back tomorrow. Thanks mom… for everything."

"Awww Lee you're welcome. I love you, but I have to get off this phone. Josh is trying wrestling moves on Samantha again."

"Oh geez. I love you too mom, bye."

…**..**

_First let me apologize for doing this to you. I feel terrible but it was for the best. I'm super sorry. There is no way in hell that I can go back home and face the people who betrayed me. What kind of parent sends their child away for thirteen years without a decent explanation? I don't know about you, but right now I'm not ready to go back to them. I should have told you this before but you would have drug me back kicking and screaming. I'm happy that I got to know you for who you really are. You're not the mean spirited person I thought and you took great care of me. Thank you (and yes this is from the bottom of my heart) for protecting me, loving me, and caring for me. I can't say the same about my family right now, especially my mother. I never told you this but…I think you're a better mother than Bella will ever be. Harsh? I know it seems like it, it's the way I feel right now. I'll probably get over this one day and accept my family, but right now I need to live for me. I need to figure myself out before going back. Thanks again for everything. I can't believe I'm about to say this…I love you guys as if you were my family. _

_P.S. Patch things up with your husband when you get home! And I mean it! *in my Leah Black voice* _

_Love,_

_Nessie _

Leah lowered the letter back to the spot Nessie left it. She had disappeared sometime in the middle of the night and Leah woke up to a letter on her pillow. How did she miss all the signs leading up to this? Nessie seemed happy about coming home. Or did she? Leah never asked her about going home because she assumed Nessie was ready to see her family again. Her assumptions had blinded her once again and here Leah was trying to think of answers.

"She's good isn't she?" Jayden stood at the foot of the bed with a smirk on his face. "We both must have been in dreamland when she snuck out. I had a note on my pillow too." He handed the piece of paper to his mother.

_Jayden,_

_You're a great kid and you're going to be a great Alpha. Take care of your mother! _

_Love,_

_Nessie _

"Why does your letter smell like perfume," Leah asked.

Jayden shrugged and snatched the note back. "I guess she thinks I'm hot."

Leah chuckled at her son's arrogance, a trait he had obviously inherited from his father. "I don't get why she didn't let us know about this stuff before she left. What the hell am I supposed to tell her family now?"

"Can't the little short, annoying one see where she is?"

"Not if she keeps changing her path. Trust me, Nessie knows her aunt and how her visions work. She'll find a way to keep them from knowing her whereabouts. I'm disappointed that she didn't let me know, but I understand her feelings toward her family." Leah pushed the sheets from her legs and swung them around to the floor.

"Like you feel towards Jacob?" Jayden didn't even call Jacob dad because he felt like he didn't deserve the title. He didn't raise him or watch him grow up.

Jayden caught his mother's puzzled look but didn't mention it. She knew he had stopped saying daddy when he was ten years old. When he realized there was a chance he wouldn't see his father again, he began calling him Jacob. His own mother couldn't change that. "You should start getting ready. We're leaving tonight."

…**..**

"Mom you look amazing," Leah said as her mother spun around. "You don't look a year older than the last time I saw you."

"Oh stop with that lie. You see all these gray hairs?" Sue began pulled at the gray strands of hair. "Are you going to eat me out of house and home Jay?"

"Sorry grandma, I'm a growing boy," Jayden replied.

"Your cooking is probably way better than mine. Remember he didn't get to experience that," Leah said.

"Your brother should be here soon. He's gotten so tall, he towers over me now. I told him to be really careful with his thoughts while he patrolled. He knows you don't want them to know yet," Sue explained.

"Thanks. They can find out on their own. The rest of the Council know?"

"Nope, I kept that from them too. They have no idea but I don't know how long you can keep this up. You know how nosey people are around here. Someone's bound to see you and go blabbering about it."

"I know. In due time everyone will know and I'll know how to handle it. "Leah smiled and hugged her mother's shoulders. "I should probably tell the Cullens about Nessie soon. Although I know she doesn't give a fuck whether they know or not."

"Leah, watch your language please."

"Grandma I've heard it all before. She curses like a sailor," Jayden chimed in.

"Grandma I've heard it all before. She curses like a sailor," Jayden chimed in.

Sue shot Leah a look of disapproval. "You can't get mad at him once he starts cussing."

"I'm sorry."

"Is that my beautiful, big sister," a loud booming voice bounced off the walls.

"Seth!" Leah threw her arms around her little brother's neck as he spun her around. "You're a giant now."

"I'm a man now what did you expect?" Seth laughed. "Is this my little guy?"

"I'm not so little anymore Unc."

"True, true. We have so much to catch up on," Seth said.

"And I have loads of time," Leah reassured.

…**.**

"Everything has been crazy since you left. Sam and Jacob have been going at it like cats and dogs. Jared and Paul just got into a huge fight the other day. Rebecca is back because she got a divorce. Billy's been in and out of the hospital, probably because Jacob's stressing him out. Sometime Jake's an asshole to us because Sam is one to him. You wouldn't believe how much Sam has been taking up for you while you've been gone. He said Jacob was insane for having you go away for so long like that. I guess I can agree and disagree with both sides. Jacob would do anything to protect you two, even if that meant sending you away for thirteen years. But at the same time, I agree with Sam. Who sends their wife and kid away for a long period of time?" Seth ran everything down to Leah. Everything she asked about at least. She could tell that Seth was a little frustrated with his Alpha and he had every right to be. He hadn't seen his sister for a long time because of some crazy family of vampires. "I've even fought him on all of this. He's a stubborn son of a bitch; it's hard getting anything through that thick head of his."

"Trust me, I know how he is. Remember I married him."

"How's that going by the way," Seth asked.

"Not well. I haven't talked to him in the past few days actually. I really don't know if we'll make it through this."

"Why do you think that?"

Leah picked at the table cloth. "Neither one of us is happy. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder but it's torn us a part."

"I can't say I…" Seth was cut off by shouting coming from the backyard. Him and Leah rushed to the kitchen window.

"Shit!" They both exclaimed. Jayden Black was inches away from Jacob Black's face. They were both shouting at each other and within seconds both of them phased.

**Two chapters in two days! I already had this one planned out so it was easy to churn it out on paper today. Things should start heating up next for your wonderful reviews from last chapter! I'm going to try to answer every review from the last chapter. That's something new I'm going to try, I can't promise you that I'll catch each one each chapter though. So I apologize if I miss your review, but know that I appreciate each and every one of them.**

Guest –Oh how I wish you had an account so I could stop calling you Guest. Lol I always love reading your reviews because I can almost hear you shouting them at me. You put so much emotion into them and I appreciate that. By now I know you hate Nessie and her family and you also tell Jacob off when he deserves it. Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews!

lundyred- Thank you for your review! Yeah Bella might have flipped out on her for that one. There would have been a she-wolf v. vamp battle!

purpleVampire22- I love it when my readers don't see something coming! Makes me very happy *evil laughs* lol Thanks for reviewing!

Clara Meliza-Awww thanks! I'm glad you liked it and thanks for your review!

saddlebrat-Thanks for reviewing! I will try to get another update up as soon as I can!

Black's Wolfgirl22 –Glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!

I'mSweetButTerrible- Thanks for reviewing! And are you digging in my mind? Just kidding. Lol But very creative idea!

brankel1-You have been reviewing my stories since the beginning. I believe that was back in 2010! Thanks for all your support on here and JBNP! Thanks for reviewing.

Music and Feathers-Thanks for reviewing! I think Cucumber07 is a very gifted author, but I wouldn't steal her story idea. I get that the 13 years and Nessie situation may seem similar but trust me this story is very different. I would feel horrible if I stole someone else's concept and posted it like it was mine. I wouldn't want someone to do it to me either. I hope you continue to read so you see how much different it is. Oh and I chose 13 years because 13 is my lucky number. Odd reason and probably not a good one but I just love the number 13. Hope you keep reading and I didn't run you away. *wink*

Qahla Kwoli-Thanks for reviewing! I will update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

"Jayden!" Seth and Leah were running towards the angry wolves urging them to stop whatever battle was about to occur. Jayden was much smaller than the Alpha wolf but he was quick like his mother. He dodged his father's sharp teeth before they could sink into his neck. Once the Alpha male sunk his teeth into his pup's neck the fight ended. That was their way of disciplining their pups when they were out of line. "Jayden stop it and phase back now!" Jayden cried as his father's teeth found his neck. The fight was over before it even started. Leah knew her son wouldn't win because he wasn't a disciplined fighter like the rest of the pups. He didn't get the proper training and he was new at this whole wolf thing. Although he was the Alpha's son, he still had a lot of work to do before his natural fighting skills were good enough.

"Let him go Jake, I think he's learned his lesson." Embry glanced at Leah and quickly averted his attention back to Jacob, who still had a hold on his son's neck. "Jacob stop, it's over."

"Get the fuck off my son!" Everyone turned to Leah as she kicked the russet wolf in the side. He rolled to his other side and phased back. "Jay you're okay. Just focus on something that makes you happy and you'll phase back. Come on you can do it." The pack gathered around as Leah coddled her son until he was back in his human form.

"I'll go get him some clothes," Seth said, running back to the house with a fuming Jayden behind him.

Leah glared at her husband who was pulling his sweatpants up. "Why would you do that?"

"He came at me like he was a grown man so I treated him as such. I didn't do anything, he attacked me first," Jacob spat. "And by the way, he's my son too. Remember that." Jacob stomped off towards the house.

Leah was on her way after him until she was pulled back. "Let him check on him."

"Sam get your hands off of me or so help me God I will kick your ass."

"Just calm down before you go back in there. We don't want another fight breaking out," Embry suggested. "Count to ten and breath."

"Get out of my face Call. I need to see about my son," Leah ripped out of Sam's grasp and retreated to the house.

"You could have gone easy on him Jake. He's just a pup," Seth said.

"Exactly. He's a pup and I'm his father. He can't go around attacking members of this pack and thinking he is all high and mighty," Jacob argued.

"You don't have the right to call yourself his father. I think I've been the one raising him for the past thirteen years," Leah interjected.

"Shit here we go again," Paul sighed and palmed his forehead.

"Lee that was a low blow," Quil added.

"Can I have some time alone with Leah please," Jacob asked, never tearing his eyes away from her.

"Jake…" Sam began.

"Go!" The pack quickly left the pair alone.

"What are you doing back," Jacob asked, once everyone had cleared out.

"I don't need the Council telling me when I can come home or not. Jayden phased while we were away. You and I both know that we begin phasing when the gene is triggered. While you were here all safe and sound, I was running back home because our child was in danger. Where were you?"

Jacob ran a hand over his face, thinking about what he would say to his estranged wife. They were both fuming and anything he said would make her angrier. "I was trying to keep you both safe okay."

"No! You were trying to keep Nessie safe because you still haven't gotten over Bella. I've thought long and hard about this over the years. You never really got over her so you will do anything in your power to protect her child. Well guess what? Nessie is gone because she can't look her parents in the face. Your little plan didn't work in the end so now what," Leah yelled.

Jacob bit down on his tongue. "I can't believe you would even say that! If I wasn't over Bella I would not have married you! For you to come in here and downplay my love for this family is out of pocket. How dare you Leah!"

"Watch how you're talking to my mother Jacob," Jayden hissed.

Hearing his name come from his son's mouth was a slap in the face. "Jacob?"

"You don't deserve to be called my father," Jayden continued.

"Jayden get your ass outside," Leah warned.

"Mom he's…"

Leah gave Jayden the look only a mother could give. Seeing the look in her eyes sent him scurrying out the front door.

"So you let him call me by my first name," Jacob asked sadly.

"No, that's what he chooses to call you. I can't help how he feels about you at this point Jacob. You'll have to build that relationship with him and earn the trust back. You weren't around for thirteen years, I think he has every right to be pissed but I won't let him disrespect you. I'll handle him later but I'm done having this discussion with you."

"Wait so you're staying here in La Push?"

"Yea where else would I stay? Will that be a problem with you or something," Leah questioned. She tapped her foot, waiting on the brilliant answer Jacob would come up with. When he didn't say anything more, she went to see about her son.

…**.**

Leah took Jayden away from the pack and the ensuing drama at the Clearwater home. She needed to talk to her son about respecting the man that was not only his Alpha, but the man that helped create him. She could understand why Jayden was so angry, hell she was pissed off about being gone for thirteen years too, but he had to respect the man.

"Did I do something wrong," Jayden asked.

"Let's take a walk." Leah led her son away from the house and down the road. "I get that you are trying to protect me and all but you can't go around attacking people." Jayden opened his mouth, thinking he was going to interrupt his mother. He knew better than to interrupt her but he thought he would give it a try. "Don't you dare cut me off. I know you don't like your father too much right now but you have to respect him. He's your Alpha and the man that helped create you. Don't let that shit happen again, do you understand me Jay?"

"But he…"

Leah grabbed her son's chin, forcing him to look at her. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry for going crazy like that, I lost it after I saw him coming up to the house. I don't like how he has been treating you mom, it isn't right."

"I appreciate you taking up for me. That makes me feel special." Leah smiled.

"Anytime mom."

"Now since we've had this talk, let me introduce you to the rest of the pack."

…**.**

"Jayden this is Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and Paul. Everyone this is Jayden. He's a lot bigger than the last time you saw him," Leah said as each pack member shook Jayden's hand.

"How tall are you," Paul asked.

"6'1."

"Geez kid, you're going to be bigger than your dad before long," Jared exclaimed.

"Well you should come to the bonfire later to meet the rest of the pups. We have three new additions to the pack. My two kids and Sam's boy," Embry explained.

Leah's eyes widened. "You have kids Embry? Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Yep I have two little boys." Leah looked like she was deep in thought. "And no I didn't imprint. I fell in love the normal way."

"Hey what are you trying to say," Paul snapped.

Embry held his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying anything; I was just letting her know. "

"I can't believe you have a wife and kids. My little Embry is growing up." Leah smiled. "How old are they?"

"Nathan and Damon are ten and twelve. They phased fairly early because of the Cullens and extra vampires in the area," Embry explained.

"Frank is ten, he actually phased a month ago," Sam added.

"I've been gone too long," Leah sighed.

"Yea you've missed a lot," Quil said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Lee," Sam asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the house. "Has Jacob talked to you since you've been back?"

"We've yelled at each other and that's about it. So yeah I guess you can say we've talked. Why?"

"He didn't say anything about…"

"Oh there you are Leah. Since Jay created such a scene your little secret is out. The Council knows that you're here and would like to speak with you at the bonfire tonight," Sue called from the kitchen window. "Didn't take long for the news to travel."

"Jacob probably delivered the news. He left right after his argument with Leah."

"Of course he would go running his mouth to Billy. This bonfire shall be interesting, I'm so sorry Leah. I'll talk to Jacob about this," Sue replied.

Leah buried her face in her hands. "Great, just great."

…**.**

"It's nice to have you back Lee. I missed you girl." Rachel squeezed her childhood friend tightly. "You look amazing by the way. Gorgeous as usual."

"Thanks Rach." Leah smiled and gave Rachel another squeeze before sitting next to her. Jayden seemed to hit it off with the other pups. They were busy playing an intense game football.

"How are you and my brother doing," Rachel asked.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Not well."

"I wish you two would stop this nonsense and fix your marriage."

"It's not as easy as it seems Rachel. You know how hard headed your brother is." Rachel was aware of her brother's hard demeanor but Leah wasn't the easiest to get along with either. She would never understand how two stubborn people made it to marriage but somehow they did.

"And I also know how hard headed you are. You two are going to give my dad a stroke. He's been rooting for ya'll," Rachel continued. "I have too because I know how happy you make my brother."

Leah stared at Jacob who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire. "I don't think I make him happy anymore. Those days are long gone."

"Don't say that Lee. Things will get better, I promise." Rachel hugged Leah's shoulders.

"We're going to go ahead and get started," Billy announced as the pack began to take their seats on the driftwood. "I first want to start off by welcoming our newest pack member Jayden Black. And I would like to say welcome home to Leah. Welcome back." Billy winked at her.

"Thanks Billy." Leah smiled sweetly.

"Okay now off to pack business," Old Quil's voice quivered as he spoke. "As you know the Volturi has been sending newborns every few weeks. Each batch they send causes havoc so we need to double up on patrols. Jacob you need to begin training Jayden for fighting." Leah wasn't too comfortable with her son fighting so soon. He could barely control his anger to keep from phasing, he wasn't disciplined enough to fight.

"He can't teach me a damn thing," Jayden spat. Everyone fell silent because they knew what was coming next.

"Jayden what did I tell you earlier," Leah asked. She refused to let her son's temper get him in trouble with the Council. He would either learn it the easy way or the hard way, seemed like he was taking the latter option. Jacob hung his head, he wished there was something he could do to change his son's opinion of him.

"Let's go have a talk Jay," Billy said. "Just me and my grandson Leah," Billy said as Leah rose to her feet. Jayden reluctantly followed his grandfather to the other side of the beach. He knew he was better off with Billy than his pissed off mother.

"He reminds me so much of you Jake," Rachel said, breaking the silence.

"Sadly," Sue whispered.

"The boy's gonna get himself hurt if he doesn't control his temper," Paul added.

"And you'll get yourself hurt if you plan putting your hands on him," Leah replied.

"Paul don't even think about it," Jacob warned as the volatile wolf growled at Leah.

Old Quil finished updating the pack on the Volturi issue and the Council went home, leaving everyone else to catch up with Leah and Jayden.

"I hope you know that I'm taking the cellphone and you're grounded for three weeks. I told you that you needed to get that temper of yours under control and you deliberately disobeyed me. Jay don't you even think about interrupting me." Leah held her index finger to Jayden's lips. "I want you to apologize to everyone for your behavior at the meeting."

Jayden turned to face everyone. "I'm sorry for being an asshole." Leah tapped the back of Jayden's head. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

"He's such a little cutie," Emily gushed.

"A little cutie who's about to get in more trouble. I'm sorry about that guys," Leah apologized.

"Well I better head home so the kiddos can get ready for school. It was nice meeting you Leah, hopefully we can spend more time together," Andrea, Embry's wife, said.

"Nice meeting you too."

"Bye little Jacob," Andrea said, waving at Jayden. "He looks just like his dad doesn't he," she whispered to Embry.

Everyone gathered their things and headed home. Jacob caught Leah's arm as her and Jayden headed back to the house.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I'll come by the house later tonight," Jacob said.

"There's nothing else to really talk about."

"It's important and it's something you need to know. I'll see you later on," Jacob replied before jogging off in the opposite direction.

**Later that night **

It was after midnight when Jacob came by. Jayden and Sue were already in bed and Leah was up waiting.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to patrol the area first. I think it's best we talk outside." Jacob motioned Leah towards the front door. Once they were outside, he began talking. "Words can't express how sorry I am about all of this. I thought I was doing the right thing but obviously this all back fired in my face. But there's something you need to know." Jacob swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm sorry Lee…"

"Leah!? Jayden's….Leah where are you," Sue yelled frantically.

"Mom I'm out here. What's wrong?"

"I went to check on Jayden and I didn't see him in his room!"

"What? Did you check the bathroom or anywhere else in the house," Jacob asked.

"Yes and he's not in here! He's gone," Sue cried.

Leah and Jacob's hearts fell to their stomach.

**Dun dun dun! Thanks for all the support and reviews! They always make me smile! I haven't forgotten about Nessie and the rest of the Cullen clan. They'll be making an appearance in the next chapter. And you'll find out what Jayden and Jacob were arguing about. **

**Music and Feathers-**

No hard feelings love! Thank you for reviewing! I hope Nessie comes off as a lovable bitch. Lol

**Brankel1-**

I'm glad they're back home as well. Hopefully things will patch themselves up. Thanks for reviewing!

**Black's Wolfgirl22 **

I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jacobblackismineduh**

Me too! Leah is in a very bad position. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**

I tried to make Nessie a little more likable because I'm not a big fan of hers. I am a even bigger bitch for leaving you with another cliffhanger. LOL! Sorry about that.

**Neviegirl**

Thanks for reviewing! We'll see what the argument was about next chapter.

**Purplevampire22**

I updated so now you can think! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Lilly042004**

There's your update! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

The trio sat in the living room as they waited on the rest of the pack. Leah held her head in her hands while Jacob sat next to her not sure how to comfort her. Sue called Billy and Quil, thinking Jayden could have gone to their houses. Seth rubbed his sister's arm as she sobbed softly. She could only fear the worst had happened to her son. The Volturi could have snatched him up or he could have been hit by a car. He wasn't a disciplined wolf like the rest of them.

"I found a note. He left it on your bed Leah," Sue exclaimed, running back into living room with a piece of paper in her hand. Leah snatched the note from her and opened it.

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry I left without telling you bye first but I didn't want to upset you. I know how upset you get when you don't know about my whereabouts. I know that the Volturi is still looking for me and they'll probably hurt a lot of people until they get me. I don't want them to hurt you, grandma or Uncle Seth so I'm going away. I can't say I'll be back because I don't know whether they'll finally catch up to me or maybe I'll die before then. I want you to be happy and I realize I'm causing a lot of problems at home. It's better this way mom. Just forget about me and go on with your life. I would say fix things with Jacob but I don't know if he can be forgiven. _

_Maybe I'll find Nessie along the way. I love you soooooooooo much mom. I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done to you. _

_Love, _

_Jayden _

Leah's tears soaked through the paper and the ink began to smudge. She sank down to the floor as she tried to hold in the cries that wanted to escape from her chest.

"What did it say," Jacob asked, running to Leah's side.

"He ran away….because he…he felt like he was a burden to me," Leah replied through gasp. "This is all my fault. I should have kept him away."

"This isn't your fault Lee," Seth said. He glared at Jacob who had his arm around his sister. He wanted to tell him this was all his fault, but he kept the comment to himself.

"Get you fucking hands off of me!" Leah pulled away from Jacob's arm and stood to her feet. The rest of the pack was filing into the house as Leah lit into her husband. "If only you would have sent those fucking bloodsuckers away a long time ago. They've done nothing but cause hell for this tribe! And you have the nerve to call yourself Alpha? My son is out there thinking he's a burden to me because your damn obsession with Bella Cullen!"

"Leah please." Sue attempted to calm her daughter before things blew up but she was too late. She could tell Jacob was fuming about the accusations Leah had thrown in his face. Sue agreed with her daughter. Jacob's leadership skills were questionable lately. He was the true Alpha but his recent decisions pertaining to his family were completely wrong. Sue sensed that there was something else going on with him. He had changed dramatically over the past seven years. He was a lot angrier, sometimes he was disrespectful to the elders and his temper was worse than Paul's.

"Our son! Our son Leah! I don't know what I have to do to prove that I love him just as much as you do. Do you think I wanted any of this!"

Leah squared her shoulders and held her chin high. "You sure as hell don't act like it Black! You're a selfish piece of shit!"

"Stop it! While you two are standing here arguing, Jayden is out there by himself. I'm so sick of this bullshit between you two. My nephew is gone and I would like to find him sooner than later," Seth raged. His booming voice stopped the argument at its peak.

"He's been gone for some time because his scent was fading. He didn't run toward the Canadian border though so he could have gone to Colorado. We're not sure though," Sam explained.

"We'll find him," Embry insisted. "We'll do everything we can to get him back home."

"Did you search everywhere," Sue asked.

"We ran the entire perimeter and didn't find a thing," Quil answered.

"We can all go search again and we should probably let the Cullens know about their missing child and about Jayden," Seth suggested.

"He can't be too far away. The kid barely knows the area. I promise we'll find him." Paul hugged Leah's shoulders as she wiped at her tears.

Jacob stomped off toward the door. "I'm going to look for him."

"We're coming with you," Jared replied, following Jacob to the door.

Leah stepped in front of them, blocking the pack's way out. "You have no right to look for him. You're the reason he's not here in the first place."

"Move," Jacob snapped through clenched teeth.

"You sent us away for thirteen years. Thirteen years! I think that proves you don't give a shit."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time to move out my way so I can go look for my son," Jacob said once again. Sam could feel the tension getting thicker in the room so he decided to step in.

"Leah come on." Sam pulled on Leah's arm hoping to get her to move away from the door.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!"

"What the fuck do you want from me!? Huh," Jacob yelled. "I said sorry! What the fuck else do you want from me?"

Leah chuckled sarcastically. "Are you serious right now? What do I want from you? I don't want a damn thing from you at this point! I've raised MY son, yes I said MY, for the past thirteen years by myself. You weren't there and I honestly don't think you give a damn. What I want from you is the truth. What are you hiding for me!"

"I was protecting you! Why can't you see that? You wanna know why I kept you away for so long? You really want the truth?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Leah leaned in to get a better look at Jacob. His eyes always told the truth. At least they used to. "Obviously. But I'm sure you'll think of another lie. Humor me why don't you?"

"Jacob you don't want to do this right now. Think about your son," Sam warned.

"No I want to hear this. What's going on Black," Seth asked, taking his sister's side. "What are you up to?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at his pack. "I imprinted. Happy?"

Leah facial expression went from angry, to upset, to sad and back to angry. She felt betrayed. Here she was again dealing with a guy who imprinted while he was with her. Leah took one last look at her mother and pack before jetting out the front door. She refused to go through this all over again.

"Shit. Leah," Sue called after her daughter. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my son so I can get the hell out of here," Leah replied.

"You can't leave with him phasing," Quil added.

"I expected more out of my own family! How long have you all been hiding this from me?"

"We didn't know…" Sue began.

"Don't give me that lie. How could you not know he had an imprint mom? I honestly don't know you people anymore." Leah shook her head as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "My own family betrays me for another Alpha yet again. Was this to better the tribe like Sam's imprint was? Are you going to feed me the same shit that dad did? Is she perfect just like Emily is for Sam? Well I won't stand here to listen to it this time. Fuck all of you."

"Please don't do this," Sue begged.

"I'm going to find the only family I have left and we're leaving." Leah glared at her packmates and tore off into the woods. Sue hung her head in defeat. This was the second time she had betrayed her daughter and this time she didn't feel like she would be forgiven. Seth was speechless. He had no idea that Jacob had imprinted and his family had done a great job hiding it from him. Now his sister thought he was a traitor and had stabbed her in the back.

"How long has this been going on," Seth asked his mother. "What the fuck mom, why would you hide this from her?"

"I was going to tell her eventually. I just didn't know how. Do you realize how hard it was…"

"I don't wanna hear it. How many of you knew about this imprint? Who is she and does she live here," Seth questioned his packmates. They all just stared back at him with blank expressions. "Who is she!"

"I'm going to find my son," Jacob mumbled.

…**..**

"What do you mean he's gone," Nessie asked.

"He disappeared earlier tonight. No one can find his scent because it started fading by time they looked. I even looked and I couldn't find a thing," Leah explained. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry about that Leah. I'm safe and that's all you need to know. I'm so sorry about Jayden, I didn't think he felt that way," Nessie replied. "I know you'll find him because you're such a determined individual."

"How could I miss the signs?" Jayden never told her that he felt like a burden and Leah never would have guessed he felt that way. Where did the change occur? Was seeing his father for the first time after thirteen years the cause? Maybe she had pushed him too hard. She forced him to respect the man that had abandoned them. Leah didn't think of herself as the best mother for Jayden. She had a bad habit of second guessing her decisions and beating herself up when she did something wrong. Maybe she was meant to be barren because she wasn't cut out for this mother thing.

Nessie could sense Leah blaming herself for Jayden's disappearance. "Stop beating yourself up Leah. You're a great mother and I'm sure Jayden knows that. He's struggling with all of this and I can't blame him. I still haven't called my family and I don't plan on it anytime soon. Have you talked to them?"

"Nope. I haven't gotten around to that but I'm sure they know I'm back by now."

"You'll find him. Stop blaming yourself. I gotta go; I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Ness. Bye."

"Bye." Leah pushed the end button and stuffed her phone back into her pockets.

…**..**

She had been searching for hours and still had no luck. She assumed she was somewhere near the border by now and there was no sign of Jayden. He couldn't have gotten too far because he didn't know his way around the area. Her heart began to sink again as she thought the worse. What if she was too late? Jayden didn't know the area and there was always vampires roaming around looking for prey. She sniffed around for a few more hours until the sun began to rise over the horizon.

Leah turned around and ran back home. She couldn't help but howl out in pain as she thought about her son being out there alone. If he needed any kind of help she wouldn't be there. She decided that she didn't want to go home just yet. Her mother was probably waiting on her and she didn't have the energy to talk to her at the moment. Her legs carried her to a house that she would have avoided in the past.

…

She climbed the steps to the Uley residence and knocked on the door. As usual, Emily answered the door within seconds.

"Leah?"

"Can I use your bathroom," Leah asked in a raspy voice. Emily took in her cousin's tear streaked face. There were twigs in her hair and her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. Leah didn't look like herself at all and Emily could tell the stress of her missing child was taking a toll on her already.

"Yea sure. Come in. You need anything to drink," Emily asked, closing the door behind her.

"Water would be nice," Leah mumbled as she rounded the corner to the bathroom.

"You hungry," Emily asked as Leah sat at the kitchen table.

"I won't be able to keep anything down. Thanks though."

"The boys are out there looking for Jay, you weren't with them," Emily asked.

"Nope I don't want anything to do with them. I'll find him myself."

Emily frowned. "What happened?"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know Jacob had an imprint," Leah snapped. Emily's mouth fell open. All of the imprints hung out together and she was never aware of Jacob having one. How did this get past her? "Don't look at me like that. You knew didn't you?"

"No. I swear this is the first time I've heard that. She's never been around these parts and no one's mentioned her to me. I mean….Sam doesn't tell me everything anymore so it doesn't surprise me that this is new information for me too," Emily exclaimed. She was beginning to feel trapped. She was stuck here in La Push because of a magical pull that forced them together years ago. She used to worship the ground Sam walked on because he was the first man that had been good to her. Now she was getting tired of the routine. Get up at 4am to cook breakfast for the pack, wash clothes, prepare for lunch, and make muffins for snacks, wash some more, clean the house, pick Frank up from Mrs. Henry's house, prepare dinner, and have sex with Sam. She had grown tired of being the perfect little house wife for him. Emily had dreams of becoming a college English professor and those dreams were long gone by the time Sam imprinted on her, stopping her from going back home and back to school.

"Trouble in paradise," Leah asked nonchalantly.

"No, the married life is just hard sometimes," Emily admitted. She wasn't going to give Leah the pleasure of taunting her because she wasn't happy in her relationship with Sam.

"Tell me about it."

"Can I ask you a question," Emily asked and Leah nodded. "What made you come back?"

"Jayden phasing. Why? You guys didn't seem surprised about my appearance last night."

"Billy told us to act normal; he didn't want you to feel like you weren't a part of the family. I'm really sorry about all of this Leah. I can't say I know how you feel, but I'm here for you."

"It's not your fault." _For once_, Emily thought.

…**.**

"Any word on Ness," Bella asked Alice.

"I still can't see anything. I can't believe she would run off like that." Alice narrowed her eyes, hoping to get a glimmer of something from her niece.

"If Leah kept a better eye on her this wouldn't have happened," Bella replied. "I should have known better letting her watch after her. She never liked any of us in the first place and I bet she made her go away. She couldn't even call to tell us she was missing. Jacob was the one who called me."

"Do you think she's close," Alice asked, fearing that her niece had taken off overseas. There was no way that Nessie would stay in the States if she didn't want to be found.

"I don't know." Bella's voice quivered as she spoke. She glanced over at her husband who was sitting at the piano. Their eyes met but Bella quickly looked away.

…

"_I think I got something. You smell that?" Jared sniffed around as the scent got stronger. "It's coming from over…oh my God." _

"_What happened," Sam questioned. "Shit!" The pack spotted Jayden's bloody body in a bush. They phased out and rushed to his side. _

Jacob's breath hitched in his throat when he noticed Jayden barely had a pulse. "Come on Jay, get up little man! Come on!"

…

**At the Cullen's**

"What happened to him," Leah yelled as she entered the hospital room. "Come on baby open your eyes for mommy. Just open your eyes for me."

"He was bitten by a vampire," Carlisle replied. "He was beaten then bitten."

"Do something!" Jacob shrieked.

"Will he be okay," Seth asked.

"There's not much I can do. Vampire venom is poisonous to a shape-shifter if it's not removed immediately. I'm not sure how long it's been in his system."

Seth caught his sister as she collapsed into his arms.

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I plan to update this story once a week from now on. Hopefully I can stick with that schedule. **

_**Famigleea89** –I don't know if imprinting is much better than cheating. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Black's Wolfgirl22**-Sadly Jacob got her where it hurt the most. We know Leah's luck with imprinting. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Guest** –Rachel was way out of line for saying that. She needs to take a walk in Leah's shoes. And yes, poor Jayden. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**LazyLane**-I won't promise you there aren't going to be any O/C's. I usually use them to deepen a plot or because I want to add a different element to the story. Jacob was very disrespectful when it came to his family and I don't blame Jayden one bit. He has every right to be angry with his father. Rachel was out of line because she doesn't know what Leah's feeling or went through. I hope I answered your question about why no one was acting surprised about Leah's appearance. The pack wasn't expecting her but once Billy found out he wanted everyone to act normal. As if that makes things for reviewing!_

_**purpleVampire22**-I'm glad you love the story, thank you! Thanks for reviewing._

_**brankel1**-Thank you for reviewing as always!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

Three days passed and Jayden was in a coma. There was no sign indicating that he would be waking up anytime soon. Leah hadn't left his side since he was found in a bush three days before. She didn't say much to her family members and packmates that came to visit every day with the exception of Emily. Although Emily and Leah had fallen out in the past, Leah knew she wasn't lying when she said she knew nothing about the imprint. Emily had always been a horrible liar, so her utter shock about Jacob's imprinting seemed believable. She was the only one Leah would talk to at the moment which was a surprise to Sam and the rest of the pack.

"Esme fixed some spaghetti for everyone. You want me to bring you a plate up," Emily asked. Leah shook her head no and grabbed Jayden's injured hand. All of his fingers were crushed in his struggle with the vampires that had left him to die. "You haven't eaten anything in the past four days. You should get something in your stomach."

"No." Leah's voice was hoarse from crying.

"You're making yourself sick Lee. Just eat a little to get something in your stomach." Emily rubbed her cousin's back, trying to soothe her pain even though there was nothing she could possibly do to take the pain away. Leah had been through hell in just the past few days since she had come back home. Emily couldn't believe how her family was falling apart. Things were dramatically different now and Emily didn't like what she was seeing. Jacob was acting like an ass and didn't want to admit he was wrong, the rest of the pack wasn't stepping in and telling their Alpha he was wrong, Sam was being an asshole because Jacob didn't know how to treat Leah and Emily was forced to watch it all. No one expected her to step in and say anything but she was going to speak up. She was sick of everyone's nonchalant attitude about Leah being back. Sure everyone was worried sick about Jayden, but what if none of this happened? Emily believed the pack would still be full of assholes if Jayden wasn't hurt. They would continue to treat Leah like she was a step sister instead of the sister their Alpha had betrayed thirteen years ago. She couldn't wait to see this imprint for herself. Emily planned on lighting into her ass just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had fucked Leah over in the past and she refused to let someone else do the same.

Leah sat in silence, never answering Emily's question about the spaghetti. "I'll bring you a plate. Be right back."

The kitchen was packed with her family and the Cullens. Most of the time she kept her distance because she always thought the Cullens were the creepiest family she had encountered.

"I'm going to take Leah a plate," Emily announced as she approached Esme.

"Let me fix that right up. How's she doing," Esme asked sweetly.

"Not any better. I'll take that plate from you. Thanks." Emily snatched the plate of food and headed back to the hospital room. "I got food for you. You wanna eat now."

"Thanks Em," Leah replied. Emily left her alone to eat. She had serious business to handle with her husband.

…**.**

"What's wrong," Sam asked as they stepped outside.

There was no way Sam could soften her up now. That charm had faded over the past few years when he started to change. "Did you know about this imprint that Jacob has?"

Sam was shocked that Emily had the guts to question him about pack matters. She never was the type to intrude in their business. "That's none of your business Emily. It's a pack matter."

"It's not a pack matter; it's a family matter Sam. My cousin is up there hurting because of your Alpha. I've never been the type to speak up but I'm sick of it. I want an explanation as to what's been going on and you will tell me," Emily spat. This was the first time Sam had seen her like this. Emily was never angry, she wore a sweet smile daily but unfortunately he didn't notice her smile had been fading. He was so wrapped up in pack business that he didn't notice how she had changed over time. Emily wasn't the soft-spoken girl he left Leah for many years ago. The girl standing before him was a shell of the girl he married.

"I won't have this discussion with you." Sam turned to leave but Emily grabbed his hand. "I said I won't have this discussion with you."

"Oh yes you will. She's my family and I won't let anyone hurt her like we did in the past. I refuse to let it happen again. How long did you know?"

Sam stared into his wife's eyes. Who was this woman that had invaded her body? Since when did Emily and strong-willed go in the same sentence. " What's your problem?"

Emily threw her hands up in frustration. "You have the nerve to ask me what the problem is. I can't take this shit anymore Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm moving my stuff out when I get home tonight. I'm done with the bullshit," Emily snapped. She turned on her heel and walked back into the house leaving her husband in shock.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but the pain in his chest knocked the wind right out of him. It was impossible for an imprint to break but Emily was going to test the water. She was done settling for less because of a magical pull. It was time to live for her.

…**.**

Jayden's condition was beginning to worsen and there were more newborn vampires in the area. The pack and the Cullens would have to fight soon, probably in the next few days. Leah refused to participate or leave her son's side.

"Leah?" The familiar husky voice still had a way of making her heart flutter, even though she was close to hating him. "Esme sent you some water." He sat the cup on the bedside table and took the seat next to Leah. "I know you probably don't want to be bothered with me but I wanted to come up and check on you. Your mom said you haven't slept and you're barely eating. I'm starting to worry about you."

"I think it's a little too late for that."

"I deserve that. I've been a real bastard to you for the past few days. There's no excuse for it but…."

"Who is this imprint? She live here," Leah asked, finally making eye contact with the second man who had broken her heart.

"I'd rather not talk about that with our son lying here dying," Jacob snapped. He realized how harsh that sounded and wished he could take it back. "Sorry."

"Well I hope you and your little imprint have a great life together. Once Jayden wakes up we're out of here and I'm not coming back this time. I'm tired of being lied to and hurt."

"You…Leah you can't leave with my son," Jacob replied, standing to his feet.

Leah shook her head. "He doesn't even claim you as his father and I can't blame him."

"What happened to us?"

"I really don't know Jake and honestly I don't care anymore. You chose to put Bella Cullen first once again. You'll have to live with the consequences," Leah said.

Jacob couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean I have to live with the consequences?"

"There's no way we can fix this. Your decisions tore us apart and I can't see us having a future." Leah paused to process how she would break the news to him. "I'm going to do you a favor so you can live happily with your imprint. I'm tired of holding on to something that's been dead for a long time now. I want a divorce. I'm letting you go free."

"What? Wait Lee…we can work this out. Getting a divorce is an easy solution," Jacob cried. "Look I know I hurt you."

"You hurt me to the core and I don't think I'll be able to forgive you. I've thought long and hard about this and it seems to be the best decision. I can't live with an imprint taking my place."

"No one could take your place," Jacob mumbled.

Leah sighed. "Just leave us alone Jake. You're only making things worse."

Jacob took one last look at his wife and son before turning his back on them. It wasn't the first time. Leah wasn't in the mood to deal with his sudden attitude change. She knew it wouldn't last long.

Leah woke up to screaming and yelling coming from the first level. She could hear Sam and Jacob arguing.

"How am I at fault for your broken marriage," Jacob yelled.

"If you weren't being such a pussy I wouldn't be in this position. Why didn't you tell her about the imprint? Why did you keep her away for thirteen years? I know why. Because you're a coward," Sam argued. _No both of you are cowards_, Leah thought.

"Shut the fuck up Uley!"

Sue finally intervened and broke the fight up before they ruined the living room. The front door slammed and it was silent again. Leah drifted back into a deep slumber.

…**.**

The house was silent for a good three hours after the pack and Cullens rushed to another battle with newborns. Sue had snuck into the room while Leah was asleep.

"Newborns," Sue answered as Leah raised a brow.

"I know."

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me," Sue said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I don't have much to say to you."

"I let it happen again." Sue hung her head. "I let the tribe get in the way of our relationship."

Leah snorted. "You deserve Mom of the Year."

Leah and Sue had many up and downs. They were a lot alike and argued a lot, especially throughout Leah's teenage years. Leah was more of a daddy's girl until the Sam break-up fiasco. After Leah began falling out with her father, Sue began to bond with her daughter. They did everything together and grew closer through the years. Sue began to understand her daughter's pain and vowed to never allow someone else to hurt her. When Jacob came home with an imprint she flipped out. She did everything she could to get rid of the girl but Jacob had to have her around. Sue never saw anything that would make her think their relationship was sexual but she wasn't sure. Every other wolf and their imprint were romantically linked except Quil and Claire. Claire only saw Quil as a brother and wanted to date other people which made their imprint a little difficult. She felt like she was being smothered by Quil and most of her dates were scared of him. But Jacob and his imprint had an odd relationship and Sue couldn't figure them out. She thought keeping the news from Leah would make things better. The pack told her several times that he was trying to break the imprint before bringing Leah and Jayden home. Leah came home before that task was complete and now everyone was doubtful that the imprint would even break.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you," Sue exclaimed.

"So many times that you actually told me? Save the bullshit mom, you weren't going to tell me anything about an imprint," Leah spat. "I should have stayed away if I knew this was what I was coming home to."

"Jacob said you want a divorce."

"Give me a good reason not to divorce him. We haven't said 'I love you' in years, what's the point of staying married when neither one of us is happy? He can live with his imprint and I'll move away. I'm not hanging on to someone who doesn't want me."

"I don't think that he doesn't love you and I don't condone his behavior but have you even thought about working things out," Sue asked.

"What's there to work out? There's nothing to work on and I'm done trying to make things work. If you haven't noticed Jacob is an asshole. He doesn't give a damn about his family. He stopped caring a long time ago and I think it's time for me to do the same," Leah replied.

Sue didn't have a reply so they sat in silence.

…

Everyone in the Cullen mansion was in distress. The pack had come back with a seriously injured brother and Edward and Jacob were at each other's neck. Leah couldn't make out what they were arguing about but Bella ushered Jacob outside while glaring at her husband. Leah continued to watch the pack's anger turn to panic when the bleeding wouldn't stop. Blood was everywhere. Jasper was able to control his thirst a lot better than he could in the past but he had to leave the room. Even though it was a shape-shifter's blood, his thirst sent him over the edge.

"Why is his still bleeding," Quil asked, putting pressure on his pack brother's neck. The blood continued to spout from the gruesome neck wound as Carlisle grabbed some towels.

"They bit a hefty chunk out of his neck and the venom is setting in. If I can get that out then we'll be on safe ground," he answered. Leah watched in horror as the wolf howled in pain. She could hear his heart beat slowing and the blood continued to gush. She wouldn't be able to take another tragedy. Her son being in a coma and the situation with Jacob was already taking its toll on her. What else could go wrong?

"Hang on. Just keep breathing," Quil urged.

Paul shook his head. "I can't be here to watch this. I'm sorry, I can't." He left the room but no one seemed to notice his departure but Leah. The cubs were escorted out of by Emily although they wanted to stay.

"No! You're not allowed to die! Stay with me," Quil cried. The heart monitor's beeps began to slow…

**I had started typing this chapter the other day and wasn't going to post it until next week. You all really had me smiling today because of the amazing support I'm getting for this story. So I gave you a little extra treat and decided to post the chapter today. It wasn't very long (mostly a filler) but I thought you guys deserved a little something because you're awesome! Next chapter should be filled with more drama and longer of course. Thank you for your reviews! **

_**Lazylane- **__Two long reviews just for me? Wowzers! Thank you for reviewing! Everyone is really disappointed in Jacob and of course the pack for hiding the imprint from Leah. Everything is all screwed up for Leah. Her world is turned upside down. _

**Firefly-class****- **_Yea the elders and Jacob suck right now don't they? Thanks for reviewing! _

**purpleVampire22**- You might find out who the imprint is next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kei Kat Jones- **Long time no talk! *waves* Everyone is really pissed off at Jacob and I can't blame him. He's showing his ass right now. I already have the ending planned, can't wait until everything finally comes together. Thanks for reviewing!

**Beautiful77****-** You got your wishes! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**brankel1**- Leah situation is making me really sad and I'm the one writing it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Qahla Kwoli**-Well I can tell you it's not a fake imprint, but you'll meet her soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**SaoThwee**-Shame on all of them! Thanks for reviewing!

**FLSweet82**-Hi new reader! I'm glad to have you join us. Thanks for reviewing!

**lilly042004****- **Grrr, well you didn't find out who the imprint was but you will next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

This world was drastically different from the one he was use to. The grass was greener, the sky was bluer and the bugs and birds could be heard from miles and miles away. It was the first time he could see anything other than the black abyss that he had been stuck in hours before. He could no longer hear his mother's voice or the beeps of the machine. Blinking his eyes, he took in the environment around him. Where the hell was he and who was this strange man standing across the field? The man stood about 6'0 tall and his straight black hair was braided and hung down his back. He stared at him wondering what the dark aura around the man meant. It wasn't difficult to sense something was terribly wrong with him.

"We finally meet," the man said as he stopped in front of the young boy. "Come with me." He held his large hand out but the boy refused to take his offer.

"Who the fuck are you," the boy asked.

"We'll have to work on that dirty mouth of yours but I'm Don. Come on, get up Jayden and follow me," Don said pulling Jayden up by his arm.

"Like I asked before, who the fuck are you," Jayden asked once again. "And I'd advise you to keep your hands to yourself unless you want to lose a limb."

"Before we go any further I'm setting a few ground rules. Rule number one, you will respect me. Rule number two, if you disrespect me you'll be picking your lip off the ground. Rule number three; you don't get to ask me any questions because I'm here to guide you in the right direction. You're a little off don't you think?" Don began walking with a confused Jayden following closely behind him. "I won't be too hard on you I suppose. You get to ask me two questions before we get started. After those two questions you're shit out of luck if you have any more. This journey is for you to figure your crap out, not for me to answer a shit load of questions."

"Where am I and who the fuck are you," Jayden asked.

Don abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to face the young wolf. "You're this close to breaking rule number one. Watch your language or I'll have to teach you a lesson young man. I told you my name is Don and right now you're not in a particular place. You're straddling the line of life and death and I'm your dream catcher. You've probably never heard of one of those I suppose so I'll give you a short explanation. I'm here to lead you through what life is like and what life will be like if you don't change."

"I don't need to change a thing about myself. If you're trying to make me forgive Jacob then you can forget it. Take me back home," Jayden ordered.

Don cackled. "You can't go back home right now. You're still in a coma kid. Follow me." Don beckoned him with his hand. Jayden groaned loudly and followed the strange man down the hill.

…

No one could think of the best way to break the news to Andrea. The cubs had already been told and they weren't taking it too well. While Nathan blamed himself for his father's death, Damon was blaming himself for not protecting his brother and father from the crazed vampire. How would they tell her that her husband had died in a battle? Jacob paced the hospital room where his best friend had just died hours ago. Sam attempted to calm him down but he continued to yell.

"What am I supposed to say to his wife," Jacob yelled, causing Sam to shudder. He didn't know how to tell Andrea either but they had to do it sooner than later. She was going to be devastated. Leah watched as Jacob's shoulders slumped. "I should have gotten to him sooner."

"Don't blame yourself for this Jake. That leech got his arms right around him and we all know that's trouble," Sam said. "Let's go get some fresh air."

Jacob growled. "I'm not going anywhere. I've already lost my best friend and I'd be damned if I lose my son too."

"You need to calm down. Let's go outside," Sam urged. "You can come right back after you've calmed down."

"I'm not leaving him," Jacob roared, causing Leah to jump. She had never seen Jacob like this before. His chest was heaving, his eyes were dark and his face hardened with each word he spoke. This wasn't the Jacob that she left thirteen years ago. Sam nodded and left the parents alone. "How's he doing?"

"Still the same," Leah replied. "What happened with Embry?"

"He let the thing get its arms around his midsection and it took a chunk out of his neck. It all happened so fast but I know I could have done something. I've fucked up a lot lately." Jacob sat on the opposite side of Jayden's bed, giving Leah the chance to see the pain behind his eyes. "What have I done? I'm losing my family, I'm losing my friends, and I feel like I've lost myself."

"Embry's death isn't your fault. You can't control everything that happens," Leah replied.

Jacob buried his head in his hands. "There are a lot of things that are in my control and I chose to ignore them."

"That's not one of them," Leah replied sadly. The shock of Embry's death had not worn off yet so she wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. One thing she didn't like was Jacob blaming himself for his friend's death. Jacob was guilty of a lot of things but Embry's death wasn't one of them.

"I'm gonna go talk to Andrea. I'll be back a little later," Jacob said, rising to his feet. He kissed Jayden on the forehead before leaving the room. Sadly it took the death of his best friend to open his eyes…slightly.

…**.**

The cubs followed Jacob to their house to deliver the bad news to their mother. Nathan and Damon hung their heads as they reached the front steps and their mother opened the door.

Andrea's smile disappeared once she realized Embry wasn't with them. "No,no,no." She whispered, shaking her head frantically. "No!" Andrea ripped out of Jacob's arms as he tried to hug her.

"I'm sorry Ann. I'm so sorry," Jacob said.

"No you're not! You let my husband die out there! You promised me you would bring him back home each night and you failed," Andrea cried. Her sons hugged her shoulders as she shook with sobs. "I hate you! Just leave."

"Ann…"

"Leave," she yelled once again before running back into the house. The imprints, minus Emily and Rachel, filed out the door and stood on the porch, staring back at Jacob wanting answers. A single tear ran down Kim's cheek.

"She doesn't mean that Jake," Kim said. "You know she doesn't mean it."

"She's right," Jacob mumbled and then he made eye contact with his imprint. "I'm going back to my son."

"Jake," Angela said softly. Jacob slowly turned around to face her. "Ummm…when will you be back?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. The pang in his chest hit him like a ton of bricks as he walked away from her. "Take care of your mother," he called out to the cubs.

He phased into wolf form and ran back to the Cullen's, attempting to ignore the growing pain in his chest.

…**..**

"So let me get this straight. You're like those ghosts from that Christmas movies," Jayden asked as they climbed the steep hill.

"You've already asked your two questions," Don replied. "Keep up."

"But how are you a Dream Catcher? Isn't that something we hang over our beds at night? I'm confused," Jayden questioned.

"Keep up young boy. We don't have much time together before you're on your own," Don exclaimed.

"On my own?"

"You ask too many questions."

Jayden stopped walking when they reached the top of the hill. "And you don't give me many answers. I'm confused as hell…I mean heck," Jayden corrected himself. "What the fuck?" The blue sky began to shift into a dark hue, speckled with bright stars.

Don popped him over the head and grabbed his arm. "Watch your language kid. Close your eyes."

"Why," Jayden asked.

"Close your eyes," Don repeated, this time he was sterner. Jayden followed his instructions and they were off to task number one. "This is before your time but you'll understand later. Now open your eyes." He opened his eyes and found himself in a house that he didn't recognize.

"Where are we," Jayden asked, looking around the living room. Before Don could answer his question, not that he was going to anyway, Jayden saw his mother walk into the room. She plopped down on the sofa and began flipping through channels. The front door slammed and Jacob walked into the living room soaking wet from the rain.

"I think you're in the wrong house," Jacob spat.

"Seth is hogging the television," she replied.

"But you told me to stay the hell away from you and then you come here. What kind of sense does that make?" Jacob sat down next to her and threw his arm around his shoulder.

She pulled out of his grip. "Don't touch me."

"Can you please explain to me what's going on with you? Is this about Sam," Jacob asked.

"Why does everything always go back to Sam? Maybe I just don't think this is a good idea. You're gonna imprint one day and then what?"

Jacob sighed. "I'm going to fight for you."

She rolled her eyes at the thought of someone fighting an imprint. "You can't break an imprint Jacob. The best way to avoid this is to not go forward with anything. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

"Sam was the first to phase and imprint. He had no idea what was going on so that's why he didn't even try to break it," Jacob explained.

"Yea right. Sam knew exactly what he wanted and that was Emily. Stop feeding me that bullshit," she snapped.

"I love you Leah and I'll fight it if it even happens to me. Stop thinking the worst for once," Jacob replied, kissing her on the cheek.

The scene began to fade.

"What was the point of that," Jayden asked once they were back on the hill.

"We're not done yet. Come on."

Jayden rolled his eyes behind Don's back and followed him down the hill. He didn't understand what was going on but he wanted to get out of here soon.

…**.**

Sam was leery of starting a conversation with Leah after the fallout with her and the rest of the pack. There was no way that she would talk to him after he kept the imprint secret from her. Seth and Emily were the only two who didn't know about the imprint because everyone vowed to keep it from them. With Seth being Leah's brother, he would have gone ape shit if he knew about Angela and Emily would have told Leah before they found a way to break the imprint. Angela was allowed to come on their land, but she was never allowed to be around the imprints when Emily was around and Jacob had to go see her when Emily or Seth was home. It was a difficult task to keep the imprint a secret but they had managed until now. Sam knew he was wrong for holding the truth from Leah because after all he owed her after breaking her heart the same way years ago.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling or something," Leah asked, without even looking in Sam's direction. "I'm not in the mood for more lies."

"I was coming to check on you and Jay," Sam replied, sitting in the empty chair next to Jayden's bed. "Jacob will be back from Andrea's in a few. I just talked to him and she didn't take the news too well." Leah nodded. "I'm sorry Leah."

"I'm sick of hearing sorry. You guys should stop focusing on me, we have a packmate to bury," Leah croaked. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and stifled a sob.

Sam sniffed and wiped a tear before it rolled down his cheek. "He'll never forgive himself for this."

…**.**

Alice and Rosalie were the only two family members searching for Nessie. The rest stayed behind just in case she came home or the Volturi came for Jayden. They were pretty sure the vampire that bit Jayden belonged to the Volturi army.

"I hope they find her soon. Do you think she's still alive," Bella asked Edward.

"She's probably fine. You know how stubborn she is when she's mad. I'm sure she will find her own way back home before Alice and Rosalie find her," Edward replied.

"And how can you be sure about that when you aren't even sure about past relationships," Bella spat.

Edward closed his eyes. "Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because you lied to me. You're supposed to tell your partner about past relationships before you marry them. "

Edward frowned. "Would you have changed your mind then? Huh Bella?"

Instead of giving him a reply, Bella growled under her breath and walked away. Was it possible for a vampire to be unhappy with their marriage? Ever since she found out about Edward's past relationship, she felt like she couldn't trust him. Some days she would sit for hours wondering if she made the wrong decision. Back then she thought she was making the best decision because she loved Edward and wanted to spend an eternity with him. Now she wasn't too sure if her decision was the right one. She spent entirely too much time dwelling over how life would be if she didn't marry a vampire and decided to live her life as a human instead. Her father didn't know exactly what she was but she intended to tell him soon. Edward didn't agree with her decision because of the situation with the Volturi but Bella had to say something in case she died in battle. He deserved to know.

There were many times the vision of she and Jacob sitting on the porch ran through her mind. Good thing Edward couldn't read her mind.

…**..**

"Anything change yet," Jacob asked as he entered the hospital room.

"Nope," Leah replied.

"He should come out of this soon. Right," Jacob asked no one in particular. He was just trying to convince himself that Jayden would wake up soon. Once he opened his eyes, Jacob was going to apologize to him. He couldn't risk losing his son. He had already lost his best friend and it was killing him inside. The more he tried to erase the image of Embry's twisted expression as the venom worked its way through his body, the more he remembered it. It was an image that he'd never be able to forget and he didn't want to experience it again. "He looks peaceful. Think he's in pain?"

"I'm not into small talk," Leah hissed. "Why the sudden change? Did the word divorce get your head out of your ass?"

"I refuse to argue with you while our son is in a coma and my best friend is dead in the next room. I'm trying to fix this," Jacob exclaimed.

Leah shook her head. "You can't fix it. It's already too late Jake."

"Do you honestly think that divorce is the answer? We went through hell before we even decided to get married and you want to let it go?"

"You let it go thirteen years ago so why should I hold on? Keeping us away for thirteen years without a visit or clue to what was going on was enough to let me know how much you love this family. I know you're upset about Embry, hell we all are, but that doesn't mean that I'll forget about what happened and leap into your arms. You know me better than that," Leah seethed. "When will you realize that you're still in love with that girl downstairs? You still loved her when we decided to get married but I never wanted to believe it. You're in love with two people Jake and neither one of them is me. Your imprint and Bella Cullen hold the key to your heart. I never did."

"What makes you believe I'm still in love with Bella," Jacob asked calmly.

"The fact that you never sent them away after the Volturi came after Nessie the first time. What was the point of letting them stay when there were no more threats? If you weren't in love with her you wouldn't have kept her here," Leah explained. "The more you deny it, the more it pisses me off. Stop lying to me."

"I'm not in love with her! I'm in love with you but I can't get you to see that," Jacob yelled.

"No you're not. You haven't said I love you in the longest, you expect me to believe that. Save it please," Leah scoffed.

"You haven't said I love you to me either. What's your excuse?"

"Because…I'm not in love with you anymore. Once you stopped loving me I stopped loving you," Leah lied.

Jacob sat in silence for a few moments. He nodded his head a few times before standing to his feet and leaving the room. _The truth hurts, _Leah thought.

…

Leah decided to phase after several days of sitting in the Cullen mansion. She felt like she was being suffocated by everyone and wanted to get out for a few minutes. Of course she wasn't allowed to roam the woods on her own because of the random battles with vampires. She was accompanied by Bella and Quil. She had no idea why Bella Cullen volunteered herself but Leah wasn't up for any of her bullshit today. Bella constantly blamed her for Nessie's disappearance but Leah still hadn't lit into her because she wanted to stick by Jayden's side. When they got back to the house she was going to give Mrs. Cullen a piece of her mind and make sure she knew her place. It was unlike Leah to keep her mouth shut for so long but her son was her number one priority at this point.

"Are you almost done," Bella asked. _Why did the bitch even come, _Leah asked herself.

The trio walked the perimeter for another fifteen minutes before Leah ordered Quil to go back to the Cullen's. His constant thoughts about Claire were starting to get on her nerves. Leah phased back into her human form and put her clothes on.

"You're hurting him ya know," Bella said.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business Cullen and stay out of mine," Leah hissed. "You're free to go back home, I don't need a babysitter. But while we're out here I want to talk to you. I've been hearing you smart little remarks about me being at fault for Nessie's disappearance. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook because I'm not. I'm only going to warn you once Cullen. Say anything else about it and I'll have to put my foot in your ass. I'm done playing games with you little girl." Leah turned on heel and ran all the way back to the mansion.

As she approached the Cullen's, she picked up on a different scent. The pack gathered outside with the imprints and Leah spotted a girl she had never seen. She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Leah's blood began to boil as it occurred to her who the girl was.

"So this is your imprint?" Everyone turned to face a fuming Leah Black. Shit was about to hit the fan…again.

**I already know what many people are going to say…What the fuck is going on with Jayden and this dream catcher guy? I think up many of my story ideas when I'm going to sleep so sometimes I get really odd ones. This is one of those odd ones but like I said in the beginning, this story is different from my other ones. When I think of people in a coma, I always assume they are in a dream world. I wanted to create a dream world for Jayden and I hope that isn't too weird for you guys. While writing this chapter I went back and forth about whether I should incorporate the dream world for Jayden. I'm still sort of nervous about it but I have an idea about where I'm going to go with it. **

_**Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001**__- I hope he matures and realizes his mistake too! Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_**Guest**__-There's your update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you love the storyline so far. _

_**LazyLane**__- I see you're going by LazyLane like you said. HAHA! Emily owes Leah a lot more than speaking up for her but you're right, at least someone spoke up for Leah. Sam should have been the one who stepped up to tell her seeing as to how he did the same thing to her years ago. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_**Inosolan**__-The situation is very sad. Once again the imprint tromps true love. So sad. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_**bloodsuckingmutt**__- Jayden definitely needs his father in his life. Too bad Jacob's being a prick. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_lilly042004__-Now don't fall out of your seat! Lol Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_**Beautiful77**__ –Awwww! I hate leaving you guys with cliff hangers but then again I love it. LOL! Thank you for reading and reviewing! _

_**midgely98**__ –Hi! Welcome new reader! You can jump in at any time and poke Jacob in the eye! Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_**notyetanotheralias**__**-**__ Jacob has been showing his ass for the last few chapters. Ugh! Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_Thank you all for your support! _


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Hello readers! **

**I'm sorry to announce that I will no longer be posting on this site. You'll probably occasionally see me reviewing other stories but I won't be posting any more of mine. **

**I've been on this site since 2009 and it was always a joy to come on and read reviews from fellow readers. I've met many fabulous authors on here and read many great stories. Some stories have inspired me to keep writing because they're so awesome. Here recently this site has become a place where people are anonymously signed in and leaving rude reviews. I've always been okay with constructive criticism especially when it comes to grammar, sentence structure, or spelling. But when people begin to criticize someone's plot by making rude and nasty comments, that's when I have a problem. Or when people begin saying your story is a waste or pointless. I don't believe any author's story is a waste because they are taking time out of their lives to write and share. That's a beautiful thing to me and I'll never tell someone a project their working hard at is a waste. Comments such as these have been made on my story and other stories. I'm beginning to think the people making these comments are just doing it out of spite because I see it too often. It's even on stories that are very popular which is odd. And they are always 'Guest'. I know I'm not the best writer and I don't claim to be but I love sharing my work. If you don't like someone's story, just don't read it. Leaving a review such as "This was a waste" isn't criticism that will help the author. At least tell them what you didn't like, be**_** specific**_**. **

**I don't like to let things get to me but I'm just fed up with the crap on this site. I've found a home at Jacob Black n Pack where you can find me under the same name (I have two accounts and the one with the Leah Clearwater avi is my new one. I forgot the password to the other account. ). I use to enjoy this site but now it's making me second guess my writing and that's when I feel like it's time to leave. I can take criticism but when I get so angry about reviews that I think about deleting every one of my stories and giving this all up, it's time to leave. I think that's the simple way to solve the problem. Jacob Black n Pack requires you to be 18 years old or older, so if you're old enough come join me if you want! It's really a great site and I feel like authors get a lot more respect there. There's no such thing as leaving a 'Guest' reviews because you have to be signed in. I have no problem with guests reviews (I get a lot of sweet ones! Thanks by the way friendly guests!) but I just hate the ones where people seek the opportunity to be rude. That's not the point of a 'guest' review and people are taking advantage of it. **

**I planned on posting the finished product of Dream Catcher here but I don't think I want to do that anymore. It takes a lot to get me upset so I think it's time I retired my stories on this account. I'll still be here reading other's stories but I won't be posting my own. Maybe in the future I'll reconsider but as of right now I'm done. I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry to those of you who have been sweet and enjoyed reading my stories. You've made me smile and have inspired me to write, which is why I'm not quitting but finding somewhere else to go. Thank you so much for your love and support, it was all appreciated. **

**Love, **

**Bri **


	9. Me Sorry Forgive me? :)

Hey all! I know what you're thinking…this girl has posted another damn author's note. Well yep I sure am and I apologize.

So as many of you know I was planning on leaving this site because of some issues I've been having with crazy reviewers. I have the option to moderate which reviews appear and I purposely denied many of the nasty ones because I didn't want to start something amongst the other reviewers. So if you were looking for the nasty reviews I was talking about you won't find them.

But let me get to what this whole note is about…

First let me apologize for threatening to leave this story behind. That wasn't fair to the readers that enjoy it and can't join the other site. I've been really stressed out (school and other personal reasons) for the past couple of weeks and a lot of things have been setting me off easily. Like really little things such as my boyfriend stealing my lemonade. When I'm stressed I usually write to ease it but a few annoying people set me off and that's when I went on my rant. I've been working on the next chapter of Dream Catcher and it's almost done. I will be posting it either tomorrow or sometime this week. Maybe even tonight if I finish it.

What made me come back so fast you ask?

Well I've gotten some really sweet messages in my inbox and my boyfriend even talked me into coming back. He actually reads my stories, although he understands nothing about Twilight, and thought it was a good idea to continue it on both sites I'm a part of. Plus I hate leaving things unfinished. It drives me crazy! So I guess I'm back for now until I find a real reason to retire. I'm super sorry again and I hope I can be forgiven. You all probably think I was whining but I was truly removing myself from a situation that I wanted to avoid. I didn't want to snap and say something that would get my account removed for good because I was headed in that direction.

Expect a chapter of Dream Catcher really soon if you're interested still.

P.S. If anyone plans on sending nasty reviews I'll just deny them. So don't go looking for them once you've posted. Trying to keep a clean community here. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! All I own is this plot and sadly that's all I own. **

**Warning: This chapter contains flashbacks. If those aren't your favorite you probably won't care for this chapter. You've been warned. The flashbacks are **_**italicized. **_

**There's a lot of Jayden and Don in this chapter.**

Leah's fingers clenched against her palm as she stalked toward the imprinted pair. Sam was the first to step in front of her, stopping whatever fight was about to ensue. She glared at him with every ounce of evil she had in her. The pack wouldn't be able to stop her this time. Jacob Black had some nerve bringing his imprint to the Cullen mansion knowing she would be there. Was this an ill-attempt to get back at her? Was this supposed to make her jealous? She didn't know his motive and she honestly didn't give a fuck.

"Lee…"

"Uley get your damn hands off of me unless you wanna lose'em," Leah hissed.

"You need to calm down before you hurt someone. Remember she's human," Sam replied, holding Leah's fist to her sides.

"I'm fully aware of what she is but I don't think I made myself clear. Unhand me before you lose them," she growled. Sam sighed and let her loose. She was still the same stubborn Leah from high school. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"She's here to help Andrea with Embry's funeral arrangements," Jacob explained. He pushed Angela behind him, protecting her from Leah's wrath. The storm was beginning to brew as she narrowed her eyes. Jacob knew when Leah was about to fly off the handle. She clenched her fist, narrowed her eyes, and her balance shifted to her left hip. When that hip popped out shit was about to go down. She-wolf went into she hulk mode within 2.5 seconds.

"I suggest that everyone go inside right now. I don't want any interruptions or people playing captain save a hoe," Leah said, never taking her eyes off of Jacob.

"Come on, now isn't a good time for this," Quil whined. "We're trying to bury our pack brother and arguing isn't going to make things any better. Come inside, calm down and then talk."

"I don't need to calm down. Get everyone inside."

"But Leah…"

"NOW!"

Quil mumbled something under his breath and led everyone inside.

"What the fuck is she here for? Are you really that much of a bastard that you would bring your imprint around your son who's in a coma? Do you not have any kind of feelings or common sense left," Leah yelled.

"Would you stop yelling and just listen! She's here to help plan Embry's funeral and Andrea needed her. I didn't bring her here to rub in your face or piss you off. Stop being so fucking volatile all the time."

"Maybe I should go inside," Angela whispered.

"No! You stay your ass out here! Jacob's being rude as usual and didn't introduce us. Who's your imprint Jacob?" Leah smirked. Jacob hated that damn smirk.

"I'm Angela and I'm sorry for intruding but…I love him. I've grown to love him over the years."

Jacob hung his head as he saw the flash of pain in Leah's eyes. He was literally crushing her everyday and eventually she would snap. He felt a tug at his heart's strings as Leah's eyes darkened.

"And I'm assuming he never told you about me or his son? Sounds a lot like this poor excuse of a man," Leah spat.

"I know you're hurting right now. You probably feel like everyone has betrayed you and I'm sure you want to kick my ass. But hear me out." Angela stepped out from behind Jacob even though he continued pushing her back. "He couldn't control it. He still loves you, I know he does. But fate chose this for us. You shou…Ahhhh!" Leah's shredded clothes fell to the ground as she lunged toward her prey. Angela was pushed out of the way before the russet wolf took a protective stance in front of her. Before either one of them could attack, the rest of the pack was running out the front door and standing between them.

"This isn't the way to solve things," Sam yelled. Leah growled at Angela causing Jacob to growl at her in return. "Jake stop!" Sam got a good look at the wolf's expression and recognized the fiery in his eyes. When an imprint is in danger, a wolf automatically becomes protective of her. No matter what their relationship is with the threat, it was in their blood to protect the imprint. Leah's snarled as her husband stood in fighting position. Was this really what they had come to? "No Leah!" Sam held out his hand, blocking the angry she-wolf from his Alpha and imprint. Sam got a glimpse of pain in Leah's eyes before she ran off in the opposite direction. Seth was the only wolf to go after her.

…**..**

Don had taken Jayden through many moments in his mother and father's life. He got to see the first time they kissed, which would probably scar him for life, and he got to see the first time Jacob said 'I love you'. Jayden still didn't understand the point of this journey Don was taking him on and he was getting pretty restless.

"Still don't get it do you," Don asked as they sat on the edge of a cliff.

"Nope and honestly I don't give a fuck. I'm not into that lovey dovey bullshit and I'm not interested in seeing Jacob and my mother profess their fake love to each other. Once I wake up I'm out of here anyway. I'm going off on my own so my mother can go back to Jacob like I know she will," Jayden snapped.

Don shook his head. "You have a heart of stone. That won't get you anywhere in life."

"And having a heart of gold will? Look, I've seen what being nice does to people. It gets them hurt and it ruins relationships. My mother was nice to those vampires and look where it got her. I refuse to be anything like that."

"Your mother is a very strong woman Jayden. Never forget that. She's been through a lot and she still raised you and Nessie. You need to wake up and stop thinking everything is about you," Don replied.

"I'm not about to kiss someone's ass to make them happy. I'm leaving after I wake up and that's that. I want to be on my own without all this supernatural shit."

"What about your mother?"

"I love her but I can't be with her. Sorry to sound harsh but fuck her too. She never wanted me," Jayden said.

"What makes you think that?"

"If my mother loved me enough she wouldn't have taken me away for so long. She should have spoken up a long time ago and told Jacob to fuck off and let us go. My whole life has been a lie and of course you wouldn't understand that. Speak what you know."

Jayden was a very troubled child who had been taken away from his home at an early age. He grew up without a male figure which was the biggest blow. Jayden went from being an adorable, dimple-cheeked little boy to an angry, selfish teen. Don was trying his best to fix the young boy, hoping to get him to see what his behavior would do if he didn't stop soon. He was going to destroy himself and his family if he continued down the road he was headed.

"I know that you love your mother very much but you blame her for everything. Are you wanting her to find those letters in your drawer," Don asked.

Jayden glared at him. "Those aren't letters. My teacher always told me to keep a journal when I got angry. Those are my private thoughts and no I don't expect her to find anything. Are we done because I'd really like to get outta here?"

"I thought I wouldn't be pulling this one out but come on. I have a few more things to show you," Don replied, pulling Jayden up by his arm. "Come on son."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"You don't think that either of your parents care about you? You think your mother never wanted you," Don asked again.

"I think it's pretty obvious and whatever you're about to show me won't change my thoughts."

"Whatever you say Jayden, whatever you say," Don said as they entered into another world, the one he hoped would break Jayden's hard exterior.

"_Infertile bitch," Jared mumbled under his breath. They were having a pack picnic, Sue Clearwater's idea of course, to bond after breaking the packs a part during Bella's pregnancy. It was the first time they had all been together since the split and the tension was definitely thick. Leah and Jared were arguing about how she cussed Kim out for being a bitch, at least that's what Leah thought, although Jared didn't agree. Kim was becoming a little more outspoken with age and didn't like how Leah was treating Emily. Of course Leah lit into her ass like a match and made her cry. _

"_What did you say," Leah hissed. _

"_I know you heard what I said. Super wolf hearing remember? I called you an infertile bitch. Why did you have to make her cry Leah, you just can't stop until someone's hurting like you. You're a bitch," Jared snapped. _

"_You're the bitch Jared. I'm not the one kissing up to my precious imprint knowing she's wrong. Fuck you," Leah screamed. Jacob was at her side within seconds while Sam was at Jared's. _

"_What's going on," Sam asked. _

"_Leah made Kim cry," Jared snitched. _

_Leah rolled her eyes at his childlike demeanor. I'm telling my daddy you were mean to Kimmie! "And what did you do to her," Jacob asked. _

"_I didn't say anything worse than what she said to Kim. You need to control her before she gets her ass hurt," Jared replied. _

"_I don't need to be controlled son of a bitch. How about you control your imprint and I wouldn't have to tell her off," Leah seethed. _

"_Let's all just calm down here," Sam said. _

"_How 'bout we leave? I knew this wasn't a good idea," Jacob said, leading his Beta away. _

_That night Leah cried herself to sleep but no one ever knew it. _

…_**..**_

_They had been trying for the longest and still no luck. After one year of marriage, they wanted to try for a baby. Leah thought it would be easier for her since she was mating with the Alpha wolf of the tribe. He had super sperm right? Sadly she was wrong. Pregnancy came easy for everyone else but her. Bella Cullen was able to be impregnated by a vampire which seemed sketchy because he was frozen. Nothing in his dick region could work without the flow of blood. But Bella got her happy ending and a healthy baby, even though her husband's frozen dick lay limp because of the lack of blood flow. That was Leah's interpretation anyway. _

"_Negative," Leah sighed as Jacob opened the bathroom door. "Negative, negative, negative. They're all negative. All four of them." She threw the tests in the air and sunk down to the floor. "What am I doing wrong?"_

_Jacob pulled her hands from her face. "You're not doing anything wrong baby. Carlisle said it may take awhile and we have to be patient. It'll happen in due time."_

"_I've had three miscarriages Jake. Three! Now I can't even get pregnant at all and you're saying be patient? I don't think it's going to happen so forget it. We can adopt a dog or something. Maybe it's not meant to be." _

"_It's meant to be and it'll happen. Stop stressing so much."_

"_I heard what you said to the guys the other day," Leah said causing him to freeze. They were all talking about children and Jacob said he really wanted a son. He didn't mean for it to hurt Leah. Hell he didn't even know she was in the house at the time. _

"_You know I didn't mean anything by that Lee. Me and the guys were just talking." _

"_Too bad I can't give you what you want," Leah snapped, standing to her feet. "And I'm sorry." Before he could utter another word she was walking out. _

_All Leah wanted was a child to hold. When she was a young girl she dreamed of being a mother. She paid close attention to how her mother raised her and she promised to give her child the same love. Once she joined the pack that dream was ripped away. Now here she was trying to conquer the impossible knowing she would keep failing. A pregnancy for her would be a miracle. _

"So she had a hard time getting pregnant. That doesn't mean she's happy she had me," Jayden snapped.

"You're one stubborn boy," Don sighed.

_Leah curled into fetal position as the pains shot through her abdomen. She was seven months pregnant with a violent boy. He was always busy kicking when it was time to go to bed. Tonight was different though. This pain was taking her breath away. _

"_Jake," she cried, tapping his shoulder. _

_His eyes shot open and his hands were on her stomach. "What's wrong baby?" _

"_The baby….it hurts like hell," Leah gasped between the shots of pain. _

"_Let's get you to Dr. Cullen. Just stay still and I'll carry you." _

_They learned that her pregnancy was high risk. Either she would die giving birth or the baby wouldn't make it. _

…

"You probably still don't see it do you," Don asked Jayden. All he got a glare for a reply. "Those journals that you wrote are going to hurt your mom to the core if she finds them. Instead of blaming her for your unhappiness look deep inside yourself son. Is she the cause of you anger or pain? Or are you at fault for it? I'm not here to annoy you or meddle in your dreams. You're on your last leg kid and if you aren't careful you're on your way out. Instead of talking and letting people in, you harbor this anger deep inside and sooner or later it'll hurt you and the ones that love you. I get that you're mad at your father, hell I would be too, but your mom has been there for you since day one. She almost died giving birth and all she cared about was you being alive and healthy. You don't know how happy she was when she found out she was pregnant. We both know how your mom rarely cries and she cried for days when she found out about you. But you write the most hateful things and walk around with this 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Wake up son! Wake up before it's too late."

"So this was the point of all this? To make me feel like shit?"

"The truth hurts. Now I must be going and you're on your own. Figure it out and I hope you make the right decision," Don replied.

"Whoa wait, how do I get out of here," Jayden asked.

"Same way you came in," Don shouted as he disappeared down the hill.

…**.**

"Go away Seth," Leah growled as she began throwing her clothes into a bag.

"No. We need to talk and you need to calm down," Seth replied. "Stop!"

Leah's movements ceased at the sound of her brother's demand. Seth had never been a yeller. He was the calmest out of everyone in the pack and when he yelled it seemed to calm a room. "Did you not know for real?"

"I had no idea Lee. And if I knew I would have told you from the beginning. I'm so sorry."

"This all seems like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. Jayden in a coma, Embry dying, Jacob being an ass. I'm getting out of here before I snap. Do you realize how much I wanted to kill Jacob today for bringing that imprint to the Cullen's? I can't take much more."

Seth pulled her to his chest. "I wish I had the power to change everything that's happened but all I can do is be here for you. I have your back no matter what you decide to do. If you need my help getting the hell out of here I'm here to help."

"Thanks bro. The first thing you can help me with is packing Jayden's things. I plan to leave when or if he wakes up," Leah said, her voice falling on the last part.

Seth grabbed her face between his hands. "He'll wake up sis. He _will_ wake up. He gets his strength from you so I know he'll pull through."

She smiled weakly and pulled away. "Here's a bag for his things."

They moved around the room pushing every piece of clothing they could in both bags. Leah knew she shouldn't have unpacked without knowing if she would be staying or not. She opened the drawers and dumped the contents into her bag and that's when she spotted a small red binder at the bottom of the drawer. She thumbed through its pages and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_I wish I could just die. It's not like my fucking mother or father would care anyway. _

_Sometimes when my mother cries I feel good because she deserves the pain. She's caused me so much pain. _

_Is it bad that I love her but I hate her at the same time?_

_I hate my life. _

_I wish I could die. No one would care._

_Sometimes I feel like Nessie is the only one who understands. _

_Why am I here? _

The book fell to her feet as her phone buzzed with a text message.

_They got me._

_ -Nessie _

…_._

**I wanted to explore Jayden a lot more and I thought this chapter was the perfect time to get a look into his troubled mind and heart. He seemed like a pretty put together kid in the beginning and that was my intent. I wanted to present him as a kid that was sort of happy and loved his mother to death. Behind that mask is a kid that is hurting and confused about a lot of things. So I used this chapter to explore that. This was also the last time you'll see Don, at least in his human form. I didn't plan on having him stick around for long but I wanted him to guide Jayden through life before he was born. There will probably be one more OC introduced in the next chapter but I won't spoil it now. **

**Thanks for the support! **

**Lazylane-**Hello! I think the review your talking about was posted on Choices and not this story. I don't have any other reviews in the review box. I okayed the one for Choices and it's there because I answered it. But yes I'm back! Lol You don't have to keep your reviews at a minimum. Write a page if you want to.

**crocadile1986****-**I'm glad you love it and thank you very much!

**MusicIsForever****-**Aww thanks I really appreciate it! Ranting definitely helps get my frustrations out. LOL

**brankel1****-**I will tell him! Thanks!

**Kei Kat Jones**** –**Heeeeey! Thank you so much for your support Kei!

**Guest- **I won't let them get to me this time. Thank you so much!

**bookwormH36****-**Awwwww thanks honey!

**lilly042004**** –You're **welcome and thank you!

**Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001****- **ILY so much for the support! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! **

Nessie stuffed her phone back into her pocket as Naomi glared at her.

"Phone please," Naomi said, holding her hand out. "I didn't even think you were old enough to own one of those but of course daddy gives you whatever you want huh?" Nessie rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out. "Thank you."

"Why are you doing this," Nessie asked.

"Because your daddy owes me."

"He doesn't owe you anything."

Naomi laughed. "Oh yea he does. Your daddy and I were a hot commodity back in the day. Until Carlisle changed him and he left me for dead. I'm sure he didn't ever tell you or your mom about me because he's still in love with me. I've actually written him letters and he's been writing back. Didn't tell you that either?"

"I don't think he's ever been in love with you if he never mentioned you to my mother. Stop with the delusions. That still doesn't answer my question though. What do I have to do with any of this? What does Jayden have to do with this?"

"Like I said, your father owes me big time. This is my way of getting what I deserve. Now sit back and enjoy your ride. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"They'll come for me," Nessie whispered.

"And they will die," Naomi replied with a smirk.

Nessie hated her family right now but in the back of her mind she wished they would come save her. They failed her once and this was their chance to make things right.

…**..**

"Everything okay," Seth asked.

"Um….yeah everything is good. Jayden just has some porn in here," Leah replied, laughing nervously. "You know how you guys are at that age."

"Porn in a journal? Nice," Seth chuckled. "So what did he do? Cut all the pictures out and glue them in that book?"

"Yep. Perverted kid. Let's finish up and then you can go back to the Cullen's. I'm sure the pack is needing you," Leah replied.

"They can wait."

Leah hated to push her brother away when they were just beginning to bond again, but she needed this time alone. "No Seth ahead and go. I can finish this little bit of stuff up."

"You sure? I mean I can stick around and help some more."

"No I think we're good. Thanks for your help."

"No problem sis. I'll see you back at the mansion in a few," Seth said.

Her tears began to fall as she heard the front door shut. What on earth made her son write such hateful things about her? She had done nothing but try to raise him the best way she could without Jacob being in the picture. Sure she could have fought harder or come home sooner, but none of that would have changed her relationship with Jacob. He had imprinted and there was a good chance that he would have imprinted with her at home. Fate was always working against her.

Her phone rung from her pocket. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Black this is Aro. How are you?"

Her heart dropped for the third time that day. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well I'm exquisite. Thank you so much for asking. I was calling you to let you know we have your friend Nessie. We heard about your son being in a coma and we're really sorry to hear that. But I can offer you an ultimatum if you would like to take it. Looks like your son would be the next Alpha but right now you're the strongest since you're Alpha Female right?"

"What the hell do you want Aro," Leah asked impatiently.

"You could come in his place until he gets better. There's no getting away from us now Leah. We have Nessie, we've killed one of your pack brothers and we could do more damage. I'm tired of playing the cat and mouse game."

"You're the one who started this game and if you think I'm surrendering myself then you're crazier than what I thought."

"Okay Mrs. Black. Just know that your one decision makes things worse for everyone else. Looks like someone else will have to die in order for you to do me this favor. Have a beautiful day, I'll be talking with you again soon" The phone clicked in Leah's ear. She never understood why Aro was so interested in the wolves when they were their natural born enemies. He wanted the Cullens to join the Volturi years ago but they wouldn't budge. Now he was after their prized possession and hers as well.

…

Andrea finished up the final funeral arrangements before she took the boys home for dinner.

"Can I talk to you Jake," Angela asked from the doorway. "It's important."

"Not right now, I'm handling pack business," Jacob snapped. He didn't mean to have an attitude with her but he was stressed to the max. His son was in a coma, his wife hated him, his best friend was dead and he had an imprint that he couldn't break. Angela just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"We really need to talk Jake," Angela pressed.

He slammed his hand on the wooden table, breaking it in half. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"We can't keep acting like nothing is wrong," Angela replied, tears forming in her eyes. "Your wife almost attacked me today."

"Look Angela, I'm going through a lot right now and I'm sorry that you think the world revolves around you. I'm trying to prepare my pack for the next attack so we don't have another Embry. And the key word is almost attacked, you didn't lose any limbs did you," Jacob spat.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm stressed the fuck out! Damn Angela can you not catch a clue," Jacob yelled.

Before Angela could say anything else, Rachel was by her side. "Come on let's go for a walk." Angela looked back at Jacob one more time before following Rachel out the door.

"She didn't deserve that," Paul said.

"I know but she kept picking at me knowing I'm not in the mood. I'm trying to figure this shit out."

"Planning out a fight on paper won't help us win," Paul replied. "Why don't you step away from that for awhile? It's driving you crazy."

"No I need to finish this."

"Come on Jake. You're stressing yourself out even more doing this. You've done enough today," Paul urged once again.

Jacob could feel his blood boil. Everyone was suffocating him and trying to tell him what he should and shouldn't do. He was Alpha and he felt like no one believed in his leadership anymore. Sure he had made countless mistakes in the last few years, but he was doing his best leading a pack that was falling apart.

"Why are you beating yourself up man," Paul asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not."

"Yea you are. We can all see it and it's not healthy. It's not your fault Embry got killed and it's not your fault that you imprinted. You can't keep blaming yourself for things that aren't in your control."

Jacob stuffed the fight plan in his pocket and sat back in the chair. "Those are two things that I couldn't control but what about the other load of shit in my control. Like sending my wife and son away for thirteen years, not telling her about the imprint, letting the Cullens stay here, and treating my wife like shit when she came back home. What about that stuff?" Paul didn't have a reply. "Exactly."

"Maybe you should let Sam lead the pack for a bit until things calm down," he insisted.

"No that's out of the question."

Paul sighed. "You've even mentioned it a few times. You need to take a break from this before you have a nervous breakdown."

"I've got everything under control," Jacob snapped.

Paul shook his head. "Stop lying to yourself man. Everything is not in control, everything is fucked up. Let Sam take over until you get things figured out. Our pack is falling apart…" Paul was interrupted when his back slammed into the wall behind him.

"I said I have everything under control. I think it's pretty fucked up that my own pack doesn't believe in me. I've lost my wife and I'm sure my son doesn't want anything to do with me so I have nothing else to lose. My pack is all I have left and I'm holding on to it," Jacob yelled. By the time he was done the rest of the pack had gathered in the room.

"Jake it's for the best. We need a strong leader at a time like this," Quil spoke. "We all think Sam will do a better job right now while you get things in order with your family."

Jacob glanced back and forth between Paul and his pack. They had been talking about this behind his back without consulting with him first. Paul ripped out of his grip and straightened his shirt. Any other day he would have fought Jacob but he knew they didn't need that at a crucial time like this. They still had to bury their pack brother and prepare for another fight once the Volturi sent another army of crazed vampires.

"So you all have been talking behind my back? You can't vote me out of Alpha position, it's mine by right!"

"Yea until the Council says so. And they agree that you have too much on your plate," Jared added. "Billy was going to deliver the news but it looks like Paul has beat him to the chase."

"This isn't permanent," Sam said.

"It's not happening," Jacob growled before stomping up the stairs to Jayden's hospital room.

…

Jayden walked through the green pastures, still at lost as to how he would get the hell out of this dream world. He spotted a man with long hair standing by a woman curled up on the ground.

"What the fuck," Jayden whispered to himself. As he closed in on the pair he could make out their faces. The woman lying on the ground was his mother. "Mom!"

He crouched down next to her body and began shaking her. He looked up at the long-haired man.

"She's gone son," he whispered. Jayden recognized the man from pictures his mother had shown him. This was his grandfather.

"What do you mean she's gone," Jayden yelled.

"She's gone. You had a chance to save her but you didn't take it," Harry replied.

Jayden continued shaking her body. "Come on mom get up!" Her eyes remained closed.

"Aren't you gonna do something," Jayden screamed at his grandfather. Harry just shook his head and kneeled down next to the crying boy.

"This was what you wanted right," Harry asked. "You wanted her gone because she didn't care about you?"

"Do something! Help her," Jayden screamed. Harry just shook his head as Jayden collapsed on his mother. "I didn't mean it. Just bring her back please!" Harry laid his hand on Jayden's shoulder and tried to calm the boy down. He continued to sob as his grandfather soothed him. He could feel himself drifting away. His skin began to tingle all over and he could hear other voices.

…**..**

His body felt like it was strapped to the bed and his eyes felt taped shut. He tried wiggling his fingers and toes first and then he moved his arms. The tingling began to worsen but he could finally open his eyes.

"Did you try calling her again," Jacob asked Seth.

"Yea she didn't answer," Seth replied. "I'm worried, this isn't like her."

"Paul and Sam went to check at the house. They should be back here soon," Jared added.

"Jacob!?" A voice yelled from downstairs.

"We're upstairs."

Sam and Paul ran up the steps and into the room. Sweat formed on Sam's brow as slid down the wall.

"What's wrong? Did you find her," Seth asked.

"No….Leah's gone and….and…."

"And what," Jacob growled.

"Sue's dead," Paul finished. The room fell silent except for a tiny gasp that escaped Jayden's lips.

**So first let me apologize for the extremely long wait. I had a summer class and it took up most of my writing time. Once the class ended (July 26****th****) I planned on getting a chapter out as soon as possible but then I got hit with the writer's block bug. Every time I sat down and typed something out I didn't like it. I'm actually not really happy with this chapter but I know it's better than what I had before, plus I'm trying to get back into my writing groove. I'm sorry for such a sucky chapter but please hang with me as I try to get my magic back. **

**Thank you for your kind words and support! It makes me smile when people message me asking me about the next chapter. That truly means a lot. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! S. Meyer owns it all! **

Jacob rushed to Jayden's side with the others following behind him. "Jayden," Jacob whispered.

Jayden didn't even have the energy to tell him to go fuck himself, besides he was worried about his mother. "Where's….where's my …mom," he croaked out.

"Don't try to talk buddy. Drink some water first," Sam replied, holding a glass of water to Jayden's lips. He drank the water in large gulps until the glass was empty. They all had to play it cool since Jayden didn't know what was going on. Panicking right now would only make matters worse.

"I'll go get Carlisle," Jared said before ducking out of the room.

"How do you feel," Jacob asked.

Jayden closed his eyes. "I feel like you shouldn't be talking to me. Where's my mother?"

"She's not here right now but she should be back soon," Sam lied.

Jayden's eyes shot open. "You said she was gone. Gone where?"

"Um…."

"Don't lie to me. Where is my mother," Jayden spat.

"We'll find her."

"I don't need your help, I'll do it myself," he snapped.

"Send someone over to the Clearwater's. I'll stay here with Jayden," Jacob ordered.

"I don't need anyone staying with me. I'm fine," Jayden said.

Carlisle was in the room before Jayden could even attempt to climb out of bed. He placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it knocked away. "I need to do some tests and he may have to stay overnight so I can monitor him."

"I'm not staying here. I'm fine!" Jacob wanted to scold Jayden for his behavior but he didn't feel like it was his place since he missed so much of his life. Who was he to yell at him when he couldn't even be there as a father for thirteen years? He could finally see what Leah was talking about.

"No he needs to make sure you're okay first," Jacob said, softly pushing Jayden back on the pillow.

Once he knew he wasn't going to win this fight he gave up and sat back. All he wanted to do was search for his mother. Fuck being monitored. And fuck this pack and Jacob. Why was everyone so concerned with him now when they clearly didn't care about him or his mother before?

…**.**

Jacob decided that he needed to be the one to investigate the scene at the Clearwater's. Sam opened the door to the Clearwater residence. The house was a complete mess with glass, papers and wooden pieces scattered across the floor. Sue's lifeless body was sprawled out across the couch. There was no blood which only left them to think a vampire drained her instead of letting the venom spread. There had obviously been a struggle but there was no scent indicating that someone had been in the house.

"Oh God," Sam gasped as he held Sue in his arms. "They drained her. She suffered through this."

Jacob walked around the house, looking for any kind of clue about what happened. He stopped at Leah's room, which was damaged the most. Clothes and papers covered the floor. There was a hole in the wall and the wooden floor was dented with giant paw prints. Jacob picked up the pieces of paper that were scattered on the floor. Leah's name on the pages caught his attention and he began reading. He knew exactly who the words belonged to once he read the first two journal entries. The papers slipped from his fingers and fell back to the floor. What had he done? His family was in shambles and it was all because of a decision he made. Thirteen years ago he thought he was making the best decision for his family, but it was probably one of the most selfish decisions he had ever made. All he wanted to do was keep his son safe and it all backfired. Now here he was fighting for his family but he was losing the battle.

His chest began to rise and fall as the air around him became heavy. He fell to the ground and clutched his chest. He took short, quick breaths but his chest felt heavier with each gasp for air.

"You okay Jake," Sam asked from the doorway. When he didn't answer, Sam quickly rushed to his side. "Take deep breaths and calm down."

Jacob got his breathing under control, but nothing could stop the anger that was building up inside of him. It had been building over the last few weeks and he couldn't control it anymore.

"What have I done," Jacob asked no one in particular.

"This isn't your fau-"

Jacob's fist met the wall, causing plaster to fly around the room. "I wish you all would stop saying that! Stop lying and trying to gloss things over because you don't want me to go over the edge! Well guess what? All this shit is my fault! My best friend is dead and my mother-in-law is dead because of me! My fucking wife is missing because of my selfishness! Don't feed me that bullshit about this not being my fault because it's a damn lie. I'm the Alpha and I can't even protect my own pack or members of the Council? Still think none of this is my fault? Bullshit!"

Sam didn't get the chance to answer because Edward and Emmett were walking up the sidewalk to the house. They were in the room within seconds. "We're going to take her body so it can be prepared for burial," Emmett said.

"Everything okay in here," Edward asked.

"Does everything look okay? I'm burying my pack mate and mother-in-law tonight and my wife is missing."

"Jared and Quil didn't pick up on her scent or anything unusual," Emmett said.

"We didn't pick up on anything in here either," Sam added.

…**.**

Sue's body was taken back to the Cullen's where it was prepared for burial. The funerals were going to be held that evening. Carlisle gave the okay for Jayden to be released which meant it was time for Jacob to train him in fighting. No one else in the tribe was going to die because they weren't prepared for whatever the Volturi sent next. The search for Leah continued but no one was having any luck. Her scent was long gone and there were no unusual scents in the surrounding area. The only thing she left behind were the journal entries that Jayden had written. It was obvious that Leah had read them and Jacob was going to talk to his son about it.

"Why were you going through my things!? That was none of your business," Jayden yelled once they were outside.

"They were scattered all over the place and your business is my business as of right now. Why did you write that stuff," Jacob asked.

"Because I wanted to."

"Listen, I know I wasn't there and I fucked up a lot but I'm all you have left right now. We're going to find your mother but in order for us to do that….I have to train you to fight. It wouldn't be right to throw you out there without any skills."

"You don't have to teach me shit. I know how to protect myself and I'll find her. Since when do you care anyway," Jayden snapped.

Jacob snapped his teeth together because he was about to say something that would probably hurt his feelings. One of his many pet peeves was disrespectful teenagers. "You're getting trained and that's it. You hear me?" The Alpha command laced his voice and he could see it working it's magic. Jayden was the next Alpha but he couldn't dodge the Alpha command. Jacob hated using it but every now and then he had to pull it out his back pocket to get things in control. "Now get back inside and gather your things to take back to my house."

Jayden looked as though he would protest but he stomped off towards the house. This left Jacob to reflect on what had happened in the last few hours. There were two funerals tonight and he wasn't ready.

…**.**

Andrea was still trying to set things up for the funeral when Angela came to her house in tears. Imprinting was a beautiful thing to her and she didn't appreciate how Jacob treated Angela, but she never jumped in and said anything. Instead, she listened to Angela spill her sorrows over a cup of coffee or tea. Andrea wasn't in the mood to hear Angela's complaints today. She was burying her husband and trying to keep her family together. But of course Angela was selfish and just wanted comfort all the time.

"He won't even talk to me. I'm his imprint but he can push me aside while the other imprints are treated like queens. What did I ever do," Angela cried.

Andrea took a sip of her tea and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It makes me wanna cry too," Angela added.

Andrea shot Angela a glare. Was she too consumed in her own problems to know she wasn't crying about hers?

"I'm glad Leah's finally gone. Maybe Jacob will start acting right again."

"How could you say something like that? Leah's his wife and the mother of his child. She could be dead out there and you're worried about your relationship with Jacob," Andrea snapped. After Embry's death she wanted everyone to put their problems aside and make up. Life was entirely too short even if werewolves didn't age. Their lives were in danger everyday and could be taken away at the blink of an eye.

Angela's eyes widened. She was use to Andrea always taking her side. "I'm his imprint."

Angela was giving her a headache, something she didn't need right now. "You should just leave. I'm not in the mood to hear this today."

"I'm sorry if I-"

Tears began to form in Andrea's eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Leave."

…**.**

The funeral was quick and to the point. The only people that were asked to attend were pack members, imprints and Council members. The Cullens decided it would be disrespectful to the tribe if they attended.

"Can we talk now," Angela asked as Jacob opened the front door. All he needed was for her to pop up at his house while Jayden was there.

"No now isn't a good time Angela."

"When is it ever a good time? This won't take long." She pushed past him and sat on the old, tattered couch.

"What do you want?"

"To talk about us," Angela replied. "You've been distant lately."

"I'm trying to take care of my son Angela. There's been a lot going on," Jacob sighed. Angela and Leah were total opposites. Leah wasn't the whining type while Angela whined every chance she got.

"But I'm your imprint. Aren't imprints important because we complete you," Angela asked.

Was she serious? "Everything isn't about you. I'm trying to take care of the family I abandoned years ago. My wife is missing, my son just woke up and we're fighting a war with vampire royalty. I don't have time to tend to your needs because you think you're queen of the imprints. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me because of fate but I refuse to kiss your ass. If you feel a certain way then get the hell outta dodge," he growled.

"Why can't you be like the other guys with their imprints? They can't seem to stay away from them but you can turn your back on me."

"Trust me, I feel the pull in my chest when I'm away. Don't try to paint me as the bad guy when you're the selfish one! I had a family before you came along and if you don't like it then fuck you."

Angela's mouth fell open. "Jacob," she gasped.

"Get the fuck out of my house." He knew he was being harsh but it was the only way to get Angela out of his face. She was frustrating him and he didn't want Jayden to see her. A single tear fell down her cheek as she walked out on the man she loved.

…**.**

The room was muggy and damp. It didn't smell too good and Leah could have sworn she felt something crawling on her. A tiny candle was lit on one side of the room and she could see a dresser and chest sitting against the wall closest to the door. The door was bolted shut. Leah had fought so many people since she'd been taken from her home. She didn't want to get herself killed before saving Nessie first.

"Aro sent you something to eat," Naomi said as she opened the door. "Can't have you getting too skinny in here."

"Tell Aro to go fuck himself."

"I will let him know. But you'll get hungry so you should eat. You're not going anywhere anytime soon," Naomi said softly.

"What the hell do you all want with me anyway?"

"You should have probably asked Angela that question," Naomi said, shutting the door behind her.

**Yay I churned out another chapter in a week! Aren't you proud of me? Thank you for the reviews and emails from last chapter! You all are the sweetest! **

**Crippsy2- Hi love! *waves* Thanks for reading and reviewing! Angela is terribly annoying and I'm sure you're really annoyed with her after this chapter huh? LOL! Thanks again! **

**Guest-Angela really deserved what she got for being so selfish. And of course everyone thinks imprinting is the most wonderful thing ever. Next chapter shall be coming soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**GymnastQueen- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you loved the glimpse into Jacob's mind. It was only fair to see what he was thinking. Thanks again! **

**Brankel1- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always!**

**Guest-Yay glad you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Hgmsnoopy-No they didn't waste any time at all! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**KylaJH14- It's kind of hard to like him in this story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Purplevampire22-Great news! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Firefly-class-Angela did deserve a yelling with her selfish behind. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**MIDNIGHTROSE- Here's your update! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Beautiful77-Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
